Happily Ever After
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: A series of cute one shots having to do with the characters of 'Love At First Sight' and 'A New Journey'. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_First Day Of School: _

Carlos quietly enters his five year old daughter, Aubrey's bedroom.

Today is hers and Zander's first day of school, and Zander seems really excited about it. He woke up earlier than he should have, running into Carlos and Allie's bedroom and jumping on the bed shouting about how excited he is about his first day of school. Aubrey on the other hand, didn't seem to excited about it last night. Carlos and Allie tried telling her about how great school is, and that she's gonna have lots of fun and make a lot of new friends, but she didn't buy it at all. And on top of that, Aubrey is not a morning person and she hates getting woken up, so this is not gonna be easy.

"Aubrey, princess wake up," Carlos says softly, kneeling down on her bedside and stroking her cheek with his hands. Aubrey turns around, her back facing Carlos. He sighs. "Wake up sweetheart, mommy and Zander are waiting downstairs for you to eat breakfast."

"But daddy I'm tired," Aubrey says tiredly, pulling the blanket over her head.

"You can go to sleep when you get home from school," he tells his little girl. "You only have half a day today, please get up."

She doesn't budge.

Hmm, how can he get her to get up? She's not being cooperative at all. He suddenly thinks of an idea. He's gonna tickle her! Aubrey is the most ticklish little girl ever.

He slides his hand under the blanket, tickling her sides. He chuckles as she begins giggling, trying to push his hand away.

"Daddy, stop it!" She says, giggling.

"Are you gonna get up?" he questions, as he stops tickling her. She shakes her head, so Carlos goes to tickle her again.

"Okay, I'll get up!" she finally says, sitting up on her bed.

Carlos smiles, taking her little hand and helping her jump off the bed as they walk downstairs, hand in hand. They enter the dining room, where Allie and Zander are setting the table.

"Good morning," Allie smiles, leaning down and giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning, Mommy," Aubrey says, climbing onto a chair.

"Mommy, we're all done!" Zander exclaims happily, climbing onto the chair next to his sister.

"Good job babe," Allie tells him. Her and Carlos take a seat next to each other across from Aubrey and Zander. "Are you guys excited for your first day of school?"

"Yeah!" Zander exclaims. "Isaac telled me that it's lots of fun!"

Allie giggles at her sons excitement. Zander has always been a little hyper one. "That's great!"

"What about you princess?" Carlos asks his daughter.

"I don't wanna go," she says softly, looking down.

"Why not baby girl?" Allie questions.

"I don't want you guys to leave me," Aubrey replies sadly. "I don't wanna be there alone by myself."

Oh, they get it. She's maybe afraid that if Carlos and Allie drop her off, they won't be back to pick her up, right? Isn't that what most kids are afraid of on their first day of school? Their parents leaving them? Yeah, they think so. So, this is completely normal.

"Honey, we're not gonna leave you," Carlos tells his daughter. "We're gonna drop you off, but we're gonna go pick you up a few hours later, okay? Plus, you won't be alone, Zander is gonna be there with you."

"Yeah Aubrey, we can play with blocks and stuff!" Zander exclaims. "Isaac saided that uncle Kendall and Aunt Chelsea picked him up!"

Aubrey just nods slowly, but she looks like she's still not too sure about school.

"Okay guys, finish eating so you can get dressed."

* * *

Carlos and Allie make their way into the school, with Aubrey and Zander. Zander is holding Allie's hand, and he's practically dragging her to the classroom. He's really excited for school. Carlos is holding Aubrey in his arms, and her head is rested on his shoulder. He hopes she doesn't make this difficult.

They finally arrive at the correct classroom, and there's already a few kids in there just playing. As they enter the classroom, the teacher Mrs. Harte walks towards them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Garcia!" She exclaims. "This must be Aubrey and Alexander?"

Allie nods. "Alexander goes by Zander, though."

"Oh, alright, I'll be sure to remember that," Mrs. Harte says, smiling down at Zander. "Don't you look excited? Why don't you go play?"

Allie kneels down infront of him, kissing his cheek. "Be good, okay sweetie? I love you."

"Okay mommy, I love you!" Zander exclaims, before running over to where the blocks are.

"Aubrey, why don't you go play with Zander?" Carlos questions, putting Aubrey down but she immediately clings onto his leg. Yeah, he knew this wasn't gonna be easy.

"I don't want to," she says softly. "I don't want you and mommy to go."

"Princess, we're gonna be right back to pick you up in a couple of hours," Allie tells her daughter. "Look, if you go play with the blocks with your brother, and patiently wait for me and daddy to come back, we will take you out for ice cream, okay?"

It takes a moment, but Aubrey finally nods in agreement. Allie kisses her daughter cheek, then Carlos kneels down, giving her a hug and a kiss as well.

"Come on Aubrey!" Zander says, walking up and grabbing his sisters hand, dragging her over to the blocks.. "These blocks are fun!"

Carlos and Allie smile, watching as their kids play together.

"We'll be back later to pick them up," Carlos tells Mrs. Harte, as him and Allie walk toward the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later!"

* * *

"How was school guys?" Carlos questions, as he drives out of the school parking lot. The just picked the twins up from school, and they both were playing and looked like they were having fun when they entered the classroom to get them. Which is a good thing. Carlos wouldn't want Aubrey to be difficult every single morning, since he's gonna be the one dropping them off, and Allie is gonna pick them up.

"I had super fun!" Zander exclaims. "We gots to play with blocks, and then the teacher readed us some books and then we even got to eat a snack!"

"That sounds so fun!" Allie smiles. "What about you Aubrey, did you like school?"

"Yes!" Aubrey smiles widely. "Me and Zander haded fun with all the other kids mommy! I can't wait to go tomorrow!"

Carlos sighs in relief. Good thing she liked it.

"That's amazing princess," Carlos grins. "Now how about that ice cream?"

* * *

**I thought this was cute! :D Leave me requests! 'cause I have no idea what the next one shot will be about, lol.**

**Random Fact: Me and one of my guy friends were just randomly making up words one day, and we were talking about my quince (it was before my quinceanera) and I was telling him about how I was so nervous and excited, and we made up the word Nervcited! :D Haha, we're so awesome!**

**Review and leave requests! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one-shot is pretty much gonna be about Carlos' bonding with the new baby, Bella, and Aubrey getting kind of jealous! :)**

* * *

Carlos smiles down at his one month old baby girl, Isabella. Bella for short. He's in her nursery, rocking her on the rocking chair. He's been rocking her for the past thirty minutes He's trying to get her to sleep, but she's wide awake looking around at her surroundings. Allie agreed to tuck Aubrey and Zander in, so Carlos can spend some bonding time with his new little princess, since he hardly can because he has to be at the studio a lot.

"You're beautiful," he says softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I can tell you're tired baby girl, please go to sleep because daddy is getting tired too."

He remembers when he had difficulties getting Aubrey to sleep when she was a baby, so he always sang Worldwide to her. Maybe if he sings Worldwide to Bella, she'll eventually fall asleep.

He begins singing softly, looking down at his little girl the whole time.

"Daddy?" he hears Aubrey say. He looks up and she's standing at the doorway. Isn't she suppose to be in bed? She's already in her pajamas, and it's past her bed time so she must've snuck out of bed.

"Aubrey, what are you doing out of bed?" he questions. "You're suppose to be sleeping, you have school tomorrow morning."

Aubrey walks farther into her little sisters nursery, and to Carlos.

"I want you to tuck me in," she tells her daddy.

"Didn't mommy already tuck you in?" he asks. "Honey, I'm trying to get your baby sister to sleep because I'm tired. Please go back to bed."

"No, I want you to tuck me in." she says softly.

Carlos sighs. He understands that Aubrey is a little daddy's girl, and always wants him to tuck her in, but his main focus right now is trying to get Bella to sleep. She's still wide awake, and he's getting pretty tired. He has to be up early tomorrow morning to drop the kids off at school then head to Rocque Records. But he knows Aubrey won't leave him alone 'til she gets tucked in by him, so he should might as well do it.

"Fine, let's go tuck you in," he says, getting up out of the chair. He carry's Bella in one arm, and holds Aubrey's hand with his other hand, as they head out of Bella's nursery.

"Can't you leave her here?" Aubrey questions, referring to Bella. Aubrey has been jealous a lot since the new baby came. Carlos and Allie both understand. Aubrey and Zander use to get all their attention before Bella came along. But now that she is here, she requires more attention because she's a little infant. Zander seems to understand. In fact, he just loves helping out with his new baby sister. Aubrey is the one who is having a hard time getting use to the new baby.

"No, honey I can't," Carlos replies, as they enter Aubrey's room which is right next to Bella's. When they reach the bed, Aubrey crawls on, and Carlos tucks her in with his free arm, getting her all nice and warm. Once he's done, he leans down and kisses her forehead. "There, you're all tucked in. Now please go to sleep. Good night, sweetie."

"Good night daddy," Aubrey replies, before drifting off to sleep.

Carlos turns the lamp off, before walking out of her room, shutting the door but leaving it a little cracked.

"Alright, now it's your turn to go to bed," he says softly, entering the nursery again and sitting on the rocking chair where he previously was.

He softly kisses her cheek as he begins to sing Worldwide to her again.

By the end of the song, she's already sound asleep.

* * *

**So the one shot suggestions can be any random little thing! Just the first thing that comes to mind..so please leave'em! It can also be when the twins are babies, or even when they're teens; Same with Bella. And it can be with any of the other characters!**

**For Example: Zander and Isaac do something to get in trouble, Carlos spends a day with his daughters, Kendall is left alone with the new baby, ANYTHING!  
**

**Also, please tell me what age you want the kids to be! :)  
**

**Leave suggestions and review! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is about Aubrey and Zander getting lost in Walmart while grocery shopping! :D Ahah, I remember when I use to get lost. Once I got lost in the mall and started crying when I was little, a security saw me and she took me to my mom and dad :) ON WITH THE STORAAAAAY! :D**

* * *

"Aubrey, come with me to look at the toys!" Zander exclaims. They're in walmart right now grocery shopping, and they just happened to run into James and Lucy, so Carlos and Allie are conversating right now, and Zander is getting pretty bored and wants to look at the toys.

"But what if they leave without us?" Aubrey asks, unsure.

"They won't leave without us!" Zander tells her. "Let's just go super fast and then when we come back they will be here still talking to Uncle James and Aunt Lucy."

Aubrey looks at her parents, and it doesn't look like their gonna finish talking anytime soon. She looks over at her little sister, and she seems to be having fun playing with the car keys.

"Okay okay, I'll go with you!" Aubrey finally says.

They walk off, and walk past the electronics over to the toys. Zander immediately runs over to the boys' toys. Aubrey rolls her eyes. Boy toys are so stupid. She prefers Barbies and baby dolls rather then stupid toy cars. While Zander looks at the boy toys, Aubrey walks into the aisle where the girls' toys are.

She looks around at the Barbies, Bratz, baby dolls, then she comes across the stuffed animals. She sees one she really likes. It's a soft monkey, with a pink zebra print dress and a pink bow on the head. She stands on her tip-toes, and reaches for the monkey. She grabs it and holds it tightly. It's really soft. She's gonna ask her daddy if he can buy it for her.

"Zander!" she calls out, heading over to where the boy toys are. "Can we go back now? What if hey left without us?"

"They did not leave without us!" Zander snaps. Ugh, his sister can be so annoying sometimes.

"But can we just go anyways?"

"Fine," Zander mumbles, as they head back to where they're parents previously were.

When they reach the spot where Carlos and Allie were, they see that they are no longer there.

"They left us!" Aubrey says, tears filling her eyes. "See! I told you they were gonna leave without us!"

"They did not leave!" Zander tells his sister. "Maybe they are looking for us right now, but I know they didn't leave without us. You know mommy and daddy wouldn't do that!"

"But they are gone!" the little crying girl says. "We are gonna have to live here forever, and we are never gonna be able to see them again."

"Shut up!" Zander snaps. He has to admit, he is kind of scared. What if they did leave them? They would have to live here forever with strangers. They would have all this food to eat, all these toys to play with, all these TV's to watch...hold on, that doesn't sound like such a bad thing. But he would still miss his parents. "Let's go look for them."

He grabs his sisters hand, and they begin walking around, looking for any signs of Carlos, Allie, or even babbling from Isabella.

"We're never gonna find them," Aubrey pouts.

"Yeah we will." Zander reassures his sister.

They keep on walking, and even though Zander is trying to seem strong and unafraid for his sister, he is getting kind of worried. What if they do get trapped in here forever? He would have fun with all of this cool stuff, but he would miss his family and friends.

"See Zander, we can't find them." Aubrey says softly, looking down as tears fill her eyes again. "They left us, we're gonna be in here forever!"

"Look, maybe it won't be so bad!" Zander says, trying to show Aubrey the positive signs of being in this store forever. "There's lots of toys and good food here!"

"AUBREY, ZANDER!" they all of a sudden hear someone say, they turn around and it's Uncle James and Aunt Lucy. James and Lucy immediately run over to their niece and nephew.

"Uncle James!" Aubrey exclaims, running over to him and James picks her up, hugging her tightly. She begins crying on his shoulder. "Where's mommy and daddy? They left us right?"

Lucy hugs Zander, giving him a kiss on the head, and holding his hand to make sure they don't go anywhere anymore.

"No honey, they didn't leave," Lucy tells her niece. "We were talking and then we realized you two were missing, so we all set out to look for you."

"Lucy, call Carlos or Allie and let them know we found them," James tells his wife. She nods, taking her phone out with her free hand.

After minutes of sending the message, Carlos, Allie and Isabella arrive.

"Daddy!" Aubrey says, running over to Carlos as soon as James puts her down. Carlos kneels down, hugging his little girl tightly. "I thought you left us."

"Princess, we could never leave you guys," Carlos says.

"Guys, never do that again!" Allie says, pulling away from Zander and kissing his cheek. "Whose idea was it?"

"Zanders!" Aubrey quickly says. Zander gives her a look and sticks his tongue out at her.

"I wanted to look at the toys!" Zander replies.

"Next time you wanna go look at something, come to me or your mom, okay? Don't just walk off and go yourselves," Carlos tells his kids. "You could've got lost, or someone could've stole you guys! Never do that again, promise me."

"We promise, daddy," Zander says.

"Yeah, we promise." Aubrey agrees.

* * *

**Hehe, this was fun to write [: Next one will be some Stephanie drama!**

**But still leave some requests please! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone suggested some Stephanie drama, so that's what this one shot will be about! ****Btw, the twins are two years old in this, and it's a bit after Carlos and Allie got married, so Isabella isn't born yet.**

* * *

Allie scrolls through the likes on her status, going down to the ones she hasn't done yet.

Carlos is still getting ready, because they're going out to a club tonight to celebrate Logan's birthday, but she's surprisingly ready first and she's extremely bored. She doesn't normally do those "Like for a truth" statuses, but since she's extra bored she figured she'd do one. She's getting a lot of likes, and it's getting kind of hard to keep up.

She notices Stephanie liked her status. Why would she like her status? She knows damn well Allie has nothing nice to say to her. So she must know what to expect.

Allie goes to her profile, and begins to do her truth.

**Allie Marie Garcia:**

**Truth: Nice family with Carlos ya got there. lolol ;) **

She leaves her profile, then goes to do some more truths. She looks through her notifications, and Stephanie commented on the wallpost.

**Stephanie King: Just wait..I'll get it soon. **

Allie smirks, sure she will. When is this girl gonna give up on him? Seriously, she's like obsessed! She's been on him for the past five years. She needs to get a life and stay out of hers' and Carlos'. Carlos has made it clear many times that he doesn't want nothing to do with her. She doesn't seem to understand, though. She's ever gonna get a guy for herself if she doesn't hop of Carlos'.

**Allie Marie Garcia: Waiting :)**

She gets out of Facebook and puts her phone down on the couch beside her. The twins are with Kelly, so she's really bored since they aren't here to entertain her.

"I'm ready," Carlos says, entering the living room and grabbing his car keys.

"Finally!" Allie exclaims, getting up and using the remote to turn the TV off.

"Shut up, I didn't even take that long," he says, wrapping his arm around her waist as they leave the house and walk out to his car.

"It seemed like it," she replies, entering the car.

Carlos walks to the other side and gets into the drivers seat, putting the key into the ignition and driving off.

* * *

Allie enters the restroom, with Lucy right behind her. They've been at the club for a few hours now, and Lucy is completely wasted and she has to pee, so she told Allie to go with her. Allie isn't drunk, and neither is Carlos because they're picking up the twins right after the club. So they've only had a few drinks, but not enough to get drunk.

While Lucy goes to pee, Allie fixes her hair in the mirror. She sees a stall open behind her, and Stephanie comes out of it. Oh boy, why does it have to be her? She seriously doesn't want any drama tonight on Logan's birthday, so she better keep her mouth closed.

"Did he leave you yet?" Stephanie questions with a smirk. "If he hasn't, just wait because he will soon."

"We'll see," Allie says. "Just face the fact that he will never leave me for you, he told me himself that he wants nothing to do with you ever again. Got that?"

Stephanie crosses her arms. "Oh really? That's why he even told me the other day that he was gonna leave you for me."

"Sure he did," Allie smirks. She knows better than to believe what Stephanie has to say. But then again, at her Bachelorette party when they ran into her and she said Carlos had called her, she was telling the truth. But her and Carlos are married now! He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lucy questions, beginning to wash her hands.

"Oh nothing," Stephanie smiles, before exiting the restroom.

"I swear, she irritates the fuck out of me!" Allie says angrily.

"She irritates the fuck out of everyone." Lucy adds, drying her wet hands with a paper towel. Once her hands are all dry, she walks over to the trash can and throws the wet paper towel away before heading toward the door, Allie right behind her.

They go back to the VIP section where it's specially reserved for the guys, and Allie walks toward Carlos. She stands next to him, her back rested on the wall as she watches all the people on the dance floor.

Just then, Carlos grabs her by her waist, pulling her in front of him so she's facing him. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, and she sets her hands on either sides of his waist.

"What's wrong?" he questions in her ear. He doesn't know, but if you ask him she looks mad. He's not sure why though. Before she left to the restroom she was fine, but now she looks pissed.

"When was the last time you talked to Stephanie?" She asks him. She doesn't wanna jump to conclusions and accuse him of talking to Stephanie recently. What if she's lying and Allie just starts an argument that isn't needed? That's why she's asking him first.

"That time I called her, which was a long time ago," Carlos tells her. "You know about it, why?"

"I just saw her in the restroom," she says. "She said you told her that you were gonna leave me soon for her?"

Oh my god. He knew it. That girl is always trying to put stuff in Allie's head to make her break up with him. Doesn't she get it? Carlos doesn't wanna be with her. First off, why would Carlos ask Allie to marry him if he was just gonna leave her? Second of all, after all these years, she still doesn't get that Allie is the one he truly loves? That she was just a rebound? Obviously not, since still thinks Carlos is going back to her. Well, that's not happening.

"Are you kidding me," he mumbles, unwrapping his arms from around her shoulders and grabbing her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He looks around the club, trying to spot Stephanie. When he finally spots her, he leads Allie over to where she is.

"What are you doing?" Allie questions.

Carlos doesn't respond. When they reach Stephanie, Carlos just grabs her arm with his free hand and drags her outside. They go out to the parking lot where there isn't much people.

"Hey," Stephanie smiles flirtatiously.

Allie rolls her eyes. "You're so ugly."

"Why the hell are you putting words in my mouth?" Carlos asks angrily. He's had enough with this girl. Day after day she tries to break them apart. She even went as far as stealing one of the twins before. How ridiculous is that? Pretty ridiculous if you ask him.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie questions, trying to sound innocent.

"You told her I told you that I was leaving her for you soon?" Carlos says. Stephanie just stays quiet. Exactly, because she knows damn well Carlos never ever said that. Which he didn't. "That never come out of my mouth, so you need to just shut the fuck up and stay out of my life, her life, and our relationship."

"Quit trying to act like you don't wanna be with me," Stephanie tells Carlos.

"I'm not acting like anything," he says. "I don't wanna be with you period."

"Then why have you left her for me all these times?" she questions.

"What, three times?" he asks. "The only reason why I went to you, is because me and her were having problems, you were just a rebound, that's all you ever were. But, I can guarantee you that will never happen again, alright?"

"C'mon babe," Carlos says, wrapping his arm tightly around Allie's waist. "I think we're done here."

"Wait, can I beat her ass one last time?" she questions.

"Noooo," he says, "She isn't worth it at all."

With that being said, Carlos and Allie head inside, leaving Stephanie outside by herself.

"He will be mine someday," she mutters, heading back inside.

* * *

**That bish will never learn! smh. Anyway, next up is Kendall home alone with his new son! I have about three requests right now, but still leave me more! Please? **

**Random Fact: I am legit literally ADDICTED to hot fries, like no lie no lie no liiiiiiiie (hehe, see what I did there? Drake and 2Chainzzzzzzz! :D) Anyway, i have like a bag a day and I'm always craving them so bad in school! So I always stop by the store and buy some after school :)  
**

**REVIIIEW! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Feed him some yogurt for a snack, make sure to constantly check his diaper, If he gets sleepy make a bottle for him and put him to sleep, okay?" Chelsea instructs. Kendall just sits there, nodding not really paying attention to a word Chelsea is saying. She's taking Isaac to his dentist appointment, so that means Kendall has to stay home with their 8-month old son, Matthew.

"Relax, I know how to take care of my son, okay?" he tells her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He follows her toward the door, walking her out. "I'll me fine, I promise."

"If you need anything, call me," Chelsea says.

Kendall sighs. "I will! Now go, you're gonna be late to Isaac's appointment!"

Chelsea walks out the door, Isaac is already outside waiting. Kendall shuts the door, turning around and sees Matthew sitting on the floor in the living room playing with toys. Okay, so right now he's calm, which is good. Kendall sits on the couch, turning the TV on and putting on the big hockey game that's going on today.

He was pretty bummed out when he found out he had to stay home alone with Matt. Don't get him wrong, he loves his son to death, but he was really looking forward to this game. So he was kinda hoping for Chelsea to take over during the game, but it looks like that isn't happening now.

Kendall gets pretty into the game, until he feels Matt tugging at his leg. He looks down, and sure enough there's his little boy wanting to be held. Kendall smiles, picking him up and kissing his forehead before sitting him on his lap.

"Are you hungry?" Kendall questions, standing up and holding Matt in his arms as he heads to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, taking out a little cup of Vanilla Yogurt, he then grabs a baby spoon from the drawer, before heading back to the living room.

"Okay, don't tell mommy that I'm feeding you in the living room." Kendall says, sitting Matt down on the floor before sitting beside him. Chelsea doesn't like eating in the living room, because she doesn't wanna get the carpet for couches dirty. She's one of those clean freaks. But hey, this is the game he's been looking forward to for a while! It doesn't hurt to eat in here just once.

He begins feeding Matthew his yogurt, and he's enjoying it. He's doing pretty good so far. Kendall's glad he isn't spitting the yogurt out. Matthew did that once, all over Isaac and the boy was pretty upset. It was kinda funny though. It took a lot for Kendall not to laugh.

"Okay, last scoop," Kendall says, sticking the last spoonful of yogurt into Matthew's mouth. At first it looks like he's liking it, but then he spits it out, and it falls right onto the tan carpet. "Oh no!"

Chelsea is gonna freak out when she sees that white stain! Kendall quickly moves Matt, sitting him a little farther before running to the kitchen. He throws the empty plastic cup into the trash, before tossing the spoon into the sink.

Now, he has to clean the stain.

"How the hell do I get a stain out of the carpet?" he questions to himself. Chelsea usually takes care of stuff like this. Honestly, Kendall has no clue what to do. But he needs to get it out before Chelsea gets back. He doesn't wanna make her think he's not ready to be home alone with his own son. Of course he was when he was a newborn, but it was way easier to take care of a newborn!

Kendall shrugs, grabbing the foam soap and a towel from the kitchen before heading back to the living room. He puts soap on the stain, then begins scrubbing it with the towel. It doesn't seem to be working, though. It kinda looks like it's getting worse. Damn! What the hell is he suppose to do now!?

Aha! He knows exactly what he can use to cover it up. He runs into the dining room, snatching a tan table mat from the table and running back into the living room, putting the placing mat over the stain. There! Chelsea will never be able to tell there was a stain there.

He sighs in relief, before plopping down onto the couch. He begins to watch the game again, trying to catch up since he just missed about ten minutes of it. Matthew looks pretty pleased sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Kendall hopes it'll stay that way.

A few minutes later, Matt starts crying. Ugh, what now? He already had his snack, so he can't be hungry. He usually doesn't take his nap around this time, so he's not tired. There's only one thing left: Wet diaper. Kendall was hoping he'd wait to wet his diaper until his mommy came back, but whatever.

"Stay there! I'm gonna go get you a diaper!" Kendall says, running upstairs to grab a clean diaper, baby powder, and wipes before running back downstairs.

He grabs baby Matt, laying him on the dark brown couch. He unbuttons his onesie, taking his dirty diaper off. Luckily, he only peed. He puts the clean diaper beneath him, and begins to wipe him up. Next is the baby powder.

"How the hell does this go?" he questions, trying to get the powder open. Why does baby stuff have to be so difficult? He doesn't understand how setting up a baby crib can be so simple, yet opening a small bottle of baby powder is so difficult!

"Ugh, whatever." he mutters, just twisting the whole cap off. Just has he's about to pour some on Matt, somehow the little boy manages to kick the bottle of powder right out of Kendall's hands, and it goes flying in the hair, sending the powder everywhere! On the dark brown couch, the carpet, the furniture, even on Kendall himself! "Okay, there is no way I can cover this up."

Just then, he hears the front door open. He quickly finishes putting the diaper on Matt, before sitting him back on the floor. Suddenly, Chelsea enters the living room.

"What went on here?" she questions, crossing her arms.

Kendall stands up, putting his hands up in defense. "It wasn't me."

* * *

**Haha, awee, I thought this one was so cute! :D Kendall is adorable! Anyway, I got a list of requests! YAAAY! Leave some more please!**

**Next one is the twins having an allergic reaction to something.  
**

**RandomFact: I'm Hollister'd out right now! Hollister yoga's, Hollister tank top, and Hollister sweatshirt! :D lol I'm so comfy.  
**

**Review! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! But let me tell you know this one will SUCK! I suck at medical allergy stuff. Haha ima try my best!**

* * *

Allie along with Logan and the 5-year old twins sit at the table at a restaurant. Carlos, Kendall, and James all went to some party, and Logan didn't really feel like going. Him and Camille just got into a huge argument, so he decided to spend some time with his little sister. So they just decided to come out to eat.

"I don't know what to order," Allie sighs, reading through the menu. This restaurant just has like sandwhiches and subs and stuff. She thinks she's just gonna get a grilled cheese sandwhich with a side of fries. "Aubrey, Zander, do you guys want a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich?"

"Yes!" they both exclaim at the same time.

"What are you getting?" Logan questions, reading through the menu as well.

"Grilled cheese sandwhich," she replies. "You?"

Logan shrugs. "Same."

The waitress walks up, and takes their order, returning a few minutes later with their drinks before bringing their food.

When the waitress brings the food, they all start eating while talking about random things.

"Mommy, I can't breathe," Zander gasps out. Allie and Logan both turn their heads toward him and his face is really pale, and he's having trouble breathing. What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Zander? Okay, Allie is panicking. She looks over at Aubrey, and she looks just fine.

"It looks like he's having an allergic reaction!" Logan quickly says, taking Zander into his arms while Allie takes Aubrey and they rush out of the restaurant as fast as they can. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

Allie's eyes fill with tears as she tries to help Zander to keep breathing. She hopes this isn't a horrible allergic reaction. He can still breathe, but he's having troubles. She just has to get him to keep breathing or else he might completely stop and possible...die. No, she isn't about to let her baby boy die in her arms.

"Zander, stay with us baby," she cries, "Keep breathing!"

"Mommy, is Zander okay?" Aubrey asks, terrified.

Allie nods. "Yes, honey he's fine, don't worry."

They finally arrive to the emergency room, and Logan quickly gets out of the drivers seat, opening the back door since he has the child lock on and grabbing Zander into his arms, rushing him into the hospital with Aubrey and Allie right behind him.

"I think he's having an allergic reaction to something, he's having trouble breathing!" Logan says, as a nurse takes the little boy into her arms and rushes to the back to get him checked.

Just then, another nurse walks up.

"Sorry, you guys will have to stay here until a doctor can come out and explain what's wrong," she says, before heading back into the emergency room.

"Logan, will he be okay?" Allie questions softly, tears streaming down her face.

Logan grabs her, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "He'll be fine, okay? We made it in time. Are you or James allergic to something?"

Allie shrugs. "Not that I know of."

"He's either allergic to the bread, peanut butter, or jelly." Logan explains. It has to be one of those three, because those are the only ingredients that were in the sandwhich.

"Well it's definitely not the bread, or peanut butter," Allie says. "So it's gotta be the jelly?"

"You and James have never eaten jelly?" Logan questions.

"Not really,"

"Than that's gotta be it," Logan replies, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna go call the guys to come up here, I'm gonna see if the doctor can get you and James tested to see if you are allergic to jelly, and if there's anything else you guys, Aubrey, or Zander are allergic to."

Allie nods, sitting on a chair in the waiting room with Aubrey on her lap.

"Where did they take Zander?" Aubrey asks curiously.

"Zander will be right back, okay honey?"

* * *

"Alexander Garcia?" a tall man with a white jacket questions, with a clipboard in his hands.

Carlos, Allie, James, Kendall, and Logan all rise, rushing over to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asks.

"He had an allergic reaction to the jelly," the doctor tells them.

"But he's okay though, right?" Allie questions anxiously.

The doctor nods. Allie sighs in relief. She was terrified that something happened to her little boy. She would've been devasted if it was serious.

"He's fine Mrs Garcia," he says. "Are either of the parents allergic to jelly?"

"I'm not." Carlos tells him.

"We wanna see if you can get Allie, James which is her brother, and both twins tested for allergies," Logan explains. "Is that possible?"

The doctor nods. "It sure is, can you come back with me? We'll do it right now."

James, Allie with Aubrey in her arms follow the doctor into the back rooms.

"Are you allergic to anything, Carlos?" Kendall asks.

Carlos shakes his head.

"Are you sure?" Logan questions.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"So, it turns out me and James are allergic to jelly, so is Zander, and Aubrey is allergic to nothing." Allie explains, as they exit the hospital. She holds Zander tightly in her arms. He fell asleep, so he has his head rested on her shoulder.

She is so relieved that he's okay. But atleast now she knows that he's allergic to jelly so she won't give him some in the future. She's also glad Aubrey isn't allergic to anything. And now her and James know not to eat jelly. Weird, because they never ate it anyway. It's like they knew they were allergic, yet they didn't know.

"Well, everything is all good now," Carlos grins, wrapping his free arm around Allie's waist. In his other arm, he's holding Aubrey, who is also sleeping.

Carlos was extremely worried when he got that call that they were at the hospital because Zander was having trouble breathing. They immediately left that party and rushed to the hospital. He is beyond happy that his little man is okay.

"Jelly is disgusting anyway," James says.

"How do you know?" Kendall questions. "You've never had it."

James shrugs. "I just know, dude."

* * *

**LMFAO, I know this one sucked SO bad. This probably didn't even make sense, but I know nothing about allergies and iiiish, I'm not allergic to anything.**

**Next one is teenager Aubrey dawging Stephanie! Oh boy, I can't wait to write it! LOLOLOLOLOL!  
**

**RandomFact: I am about to tell you guys what I'm doing at this exact moment in full detail 'cus I have to clue what to make this random fact about. I am laying in bed, wearing tweety bird pajama pants, and a long sleeved purple cheetah print thermal, with my zebra print comforter over me, and my laptop on my lap. I'm listening to Pandora on my phone, and it's on the Justin Bieber radio, but 'With You' by Chris Brown is playing! :D  
**

**REVIEW AND LEAVE MORE REQUESTS! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lololol, ready?**

* * *

Sixteen year old Aubrey and Zander enter Zander's girlfriend's sweet sixteen. Zander has been seeing his girlfriend for about 2-months now, her name is Jasmine, and today is her sweet sixteen. Carlos and Allie let them go alone. Carlos had to be somewhere with the rest of the guys for something for the band, and Allie went to the set for the TV show Isabella and Camille are in.

"Do you see Jasmine anywhere?" Zander questions, excited to see his beautiful girlfriend. Zander is definitely a ladies man, so this isn't his first relationship. But he really likes Jasmine, so he hopes he'll last long with her. She's a really sweet girl, so Allie and Carlos like her for their son. And Aubrey, she's really good friends with her too.

Aubrey shrugs. "No, but Leticia texted me, she's here so I'm gonna go find her."

"No, stay with me," he says. Zander is really overprotective of both of his little sisters. He's only a few minutes older then Aubrey, but he's still older. Aubrey appreciates that he cares and all, but sometimes it does get annoying when he's constantly trying to protect her. She can be talking to one of her guy friends and Zander will get all mad. He's just as worst as Carlos.

"Zanderrrrr," Aubrey whines. "You're gonna be with Jasmine all night and I wanna go be with my friends!"

"Fine," he says. "But if you need anything call me!"

"Okay!" Aubrey exclaims, walking away.

She finally spots her group of friends, and approaches them. Aubrey pretty much gets along with everyone, but she has a group of friends that she's really close to. Her best friend Leticia, they've been friends since Kindergarten, she's closest to her than anything, though.

"Hey Leti!" She exclaims, giving her best friend a hug.

"Aubreeeyyy!" Leticia smiles. "Is your dad here?"

"Uh, no.." Aubrey says slowly. A little after Leticia and Aubrey became friends, Leticia discovered that she's the daughter of Carlos Garcia. Leticia was a huge (and still is) fan of Big Time Rush! Apparently, her favorite is Carlos. It is kind of weird to Aubrey that her best friend has a crush on her dad. "Anyway, come to the bathroom with me, Zander didn't even give me time to do my hair!"

"Alright," she says, getting up and her and her best friend begin to walk to the restroom. "What are you gonna do to it?"

"I'm just gonna put this bow in it, but I need a mirror." Aubrey replies.

"Hi Aubrey!" she all of a sudden hears someone say behind her. Aubrey turns around, and sees a lady. She has long straight brown hair, and is light skinned. She looks mixed. Why does she look so familiar? But Aubrey just isn't sure why she looks familiar.

"Who are you?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm Stephanie," the lady smirks. "I'm your daddy's ex girlfriend, but don't worry, one day your dad will divorice your mom and I'll be your step mom!"

Stephanie! That's who she is. She's that lady that's obsessed with her dad! Aubrey over heard her mom and aunt Chelsea talking about how she tried to ruin her parents' relationship, and is still trying to to this day. Hm, so this is the girl whose trying to tear her parents apart? Yeah, not gonna happen. Her mom and dad love each other, a lot.

"You're funnyyy," Aubrey giggles. "I've heard my dad say he doesn't want you, why would he leave my mom for you?"

"Oh, he did plenty of times sweetheart."

"But whose he with right now?" Aubrey questions. "Who is he married to now? Who does he have a family with now? Not you."

"You just wait, just wait for that day when your parents sit you and your brother down saying they have to talk to you guys, then tell you guys they're getting a divorce because your dad is in love with another girl. Guess what? That other girl will be me."

"You're ridiculous," Aubrey says. "You're a grown woman and you're still trying to chase after my dad when he clearly doesn't want you. You should be out there getting your own man, having children and starting a family. But no, you're still trying to get at my dad! You're gonna be forever alone, just saying."

"You have a mouth just like your mom! You know that?" Stephanie smirks.

"You know, I'd punch you so hard in the face right now, but I have to respect my elders." Aubrey says. "I figured that you'd learn after getting beat up by my mom."

Stephanie stays silent for a moment. She can't believe she's getting dawged by a sixteen year old.

"Well, I'm just letting you know," Stephanie says. "So you can prepare for that day when your dad leaves your mom."

"Why would I prepare for something that's never gonna happen?" Aubrey questions.

Stephanie doesn't say a word.

"Exactly." Aubrey smirks, walking past Stephanie.

* * *

**Hahaaaa, this was fun to write! :D**

**Random Fact: Follow me on Twitter! BTR_1DLover13! And on Instagram if you have one 1dayanabtr.  
**

**Next one is Carlos/Zander drama..  
**

**LEAVE MORE REQUESTS! :D  
**

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos sits in his car on his phone outside of the twins' school parking lot. They're about to get out soon, so he's just here waiting for them.

Just then, he sees something from the corner of his eye. He turns his head, and sees _Zander_ running across the front of the school. Whoa, what is Zander doing out here? School isn't dismissed for another five minutes. And to top it all of, he's alone! Could he be..skipping? Oh hell no.

Carlos gets out of the car.

"ZANDER!" he yells.

Zander stops running, becoming scared once he sees who called his name. Carlos signals for him to go over there, and he is not too happy. He better not find out that his son was skipping. Zander does as told, and walks over there slowly.

"Why are you out here?" Carlos questions, not looking so pleased. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

Zander stays quiet, looking at the ground.

"Hello!?" Carlos asks. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was...skipping." Zander says quietly, mumbling the 'skipping' part.

"You were what!?" Carlos practically yells. Why the hell would Zander skip school? He knows way better than do to that! Who did he even skip with? Carlos doesn't know who he did this with, or why he would do it, but he surely will get it out of him. "Get in the car! Go straight to your room when we get home!"

Zander sighs, nodding as he gets in the back of the car.

* * *

Carlos enters the house behind Zander and Aubrey, shutting the door behind him. He sees Allie in the kitchen with their seven year old daughter Isabella.

"Hey girls," he greets, kissing the top of Bella's head before approaching Allie with a kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Allie questions. "You seem mad."

"I have some business to take care of," he replies, walking off to head upstairs.

Allie watches in confusion as her husband walks out of the kitchen. She just shrugs it off, though.

Carlos enters Zander's room. He's laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He looks pretty disappointed in himself. But hey, he should be! He knows way better than to be skipping school, so Carlos doesn't understand why Zander would even think about skipping school. He knows how important education is.

"Why the hell were you skipping school?" Carlos questions, sitting on a chair that's next to Zander's bed. "Who did you even skip with?"

Zander sighs. "Me and Isaac skipped, but he got caught before I did. He has a key to their house so since there was no one there we decided to go."

"Well, it was a stupid decision to skip school, you know that?" Carlos questions. Zander nods. "Is this the first time you've skipped?"

Zander shakes his head. "I only did one other time before this, but I promise I won't do it anymore, dad."

"You better not!" Carlos says loudly. Carlos doesn't like yelling at his kids, he only talks loudly. Well, I'm taking your phone away for a week. But if I find out you skipped again, you will be in even more trouble and I will reconsider buying you DJ equipment for your birthday next year. Got it?"

"Got it," he says. "Sorry dad, It won't happen again."

"That's my boy," Carlos grins, fistbumping Zander and kissing the top of his head. "Now, give me your phone."

He sighs, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to his dad. "Here you go."

"Now, go help your mom with dinner."

Zander nods, getting up and heading out of his room, Carlos right behind her.

* * *

**I feel like this wasn't good enough, cus it was too short and all, but hope you like it! Btw, you can leave requests more than once so request all you want!  
**

**Random Fact: I'M GOING TO CEDAR POINT THIS WEEKEND FOR HALLOWEEKEND! :D I can't wait to go on all the rides and roller coasters and go into the haunted houses and get chased by monsters and clowns and scary looking people! :D  
**

**Next is an over protective Carlos because Aubrey has a boyfriend!  
**

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Zander knocks on the door to his fifteen year old sisters room, Aubrey. He just heard something that he does not like at all. One of his friends just told him Aubrey has a boyfriend? No, she better not! And if she does, why didn't he tell her? She knows she can tell him anything!

"Come in!" he hears her say. He opens the door of her room, and enters, leaving the door wide open. He sits at her computer desk chair, and just looks at her. "What?"

"Is there anything you have to tell me?" Zander questions, hoping that Aubrey would just go out and tell him.

"Uh, no?" Aubrey replies, kind of confused. He looks kind of, mad? Hm, what could he be mad at her about? She hopes he didn't find out about her having a boyfriend. She hasn't told Zander, or her mom, or definitely not her dad. They've only been dating about a month, and she isn't ready to tell her family yet.

"You have a boyfriend!" he snaps. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Luis? One of my best friends! Oooh, I swear I'm gonna beat his a-"

"Stop!" Aubrey says. "I like him and he likes me! I don't get what's the big deal? I'm fifteen years old, Zander! I'm the same age as you!"

"You're my little sister Aubrey, you expect me to be happy when I find out you're dating? And to top it all off you're dating my best friend!" he replies loudly.

"Wow, you're older by five minutes." she says flatly. She hates how Zander makes it seem like he's so much older than her!

"I'm still older!" he defends. "Did you tell dad yet?"

"Tell dad what?" they all of a sudden hear Carlos say.

"Nothing!" Aubrey quickly says. If her dad found out she has a boyfriend, he'd be so mad. Carlos is one of those really overprotective dads, which is the main reason Aubrey hasn't told him yet.

"She has a boyfriend!" Zander blurts out, earning a glare from his sister.

"You have a _what_!?" Carlos questions, beginning to look pissed off. His little girl has a boyfriend? No, that's unacceptable. No guys are allowed to get near her, or Bella!

"Wow, thanks Zander." Aubrey mumbles, crossing her arms.

Zander shrugs, leaving her room.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend, Aubrey?" he asks. "Who is he? You better tell him to back the hell off of you! Aubrey if he hurts you I will-"

"Stop, dad!" Aubrey interrupts. "It's really not a big deal! I am fifteen years old, I think I'm old enough to date! Plus, Luis is a really nice guy and he treats me right, I really like him and he really likes me."

"Exactly, you're fifteen years old so what the hell are you doing with a boyfriend?" he questions. "And he better be treating you right! I wanna meet this kid!"

"I'm old enough to have a boyfriend!" she defends. "How old were you when you got your first girlfriend?"

"Look, that doesn't matter!" he says. "Like I said, you better bring him by to meet me sometime this week Aubrey! I mean it."

Aubrey sighs. "Okay, okay. I'll bring him tomorrow after school."

Carlos can't believe his baby girl has a boyfriend. She's growing up so fast. He remembers when her and Zander were born clearly. She was just a little baby, and now look at her. She's a teenage girl whose dating!

He better not hurt her, he's gonna set some ground rules when he meets him. If he does hurt her, or breaks one of those rules, Carlos can't beat him up himself but he has a son who isn't afraid to do it.

* * *

**Thereee! I'll do a one-shot of Carlos meeting Aubrey's boyfriend if someone requests it! :D  
**

**Random Fact: I absolutely LOVE the show Full House! :D Uncle Jesse is so hawwwwwt!  
**

**Up next is some Lomille!  
**

**Review & Request!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan lays in bed, his arm wrapped around his 7-month pregnant wife, Camille, while his other hand is softly rubbing her belly. They're expecting their second child, a baby girl. He can't wait for his little girl to arrive. He already has a wonderful son, all he needs his daughter for his life to be complete. He's happy Camille was able to get pregnant again, because they both agreed they want only two kids.

"You feel her kicking?" she asks, putting her hand over his hand on her belly.

Logan nods, softly planting a kiss on her neck. "Yeah, I do."

He continues to rub her belly softly, kissing the top of her head at random moments.

"Logan, remember when we use to be off and on for so long?" Camille questions. "We would break up, then make up a week later. Now look at us, we're married, have a son, and have a daughter on the way."

"And I wouldn't trade it for the world," Logan tells her, smiling. "Remember when we always talked about having kids and getting married? That we would do that one day? Well that day came, and I'm so happy it did. I wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else, Camille."

"Same here," she grins. "I remember everyone thought that me and you would be the ones to break up, and that Jo and Kendall would be the ones to get married and have kids. But look, me and you are married and have kids, and Jo and Kendall aren't even together."

"I never expected Jo to end up with Jett," Logan says. After Jo realized that Kendall isn't gonna leave Chelsea for her, she finally moved on. Unlike Stephanie, whose still trying to get at Carlos to this day. Anyway, Jo decided to give Jett a chance, and she really started liking him, so they started dating and they're engaged right now. "But I like Chelsea way better for Kendall."

"Me too," Camille replies. "Don't get me wrong, Jo is my friend. But Kendall just seems more happier with Chelsea. I just don't like the fact that Jo goes along with all of Stephanie's plans to break Carlos and Allie up."

"I lost all respect for Jo and Stephanie after they kidnapped Zander," Logan says. "You know, I haven't talked to any of them ever since that incident."

"I only talk to Jo, but not like I use to."

Logan sighs. "Enough about Jo and Stephanie, they're dead to me. Let's talk about us."

"What about us?" Camille asks, snuggling closer to Logan getting all warm and comfortable.

"I wonder what the future bring us," Logan says.

"Hopefully not a third child, it hurts like hell to give birth," Camille replies.

Logan chuckles. "I bet, but it's all worth it, yeah?"

"Yeah," Camille nods, smiling. "I can't wait to hold our baby girl in my arms."

"Me either babe, me either."

* * *

**This was short, but I thought it was cute! :D  
**

**RandomFact: I just ate so much chocolate...and I want moreee! But I finished it, lol.  
**

**Request and Review! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Chelsea's and Kendall's wedding! :)**

* * *

"I do." Chelsea smiles tearfully.

"You may kiss the bride."

Kendall grabs Chelsea's face, leaning in and giving her a soft passionate kiss, while the guests start cheering and clapping. Him and Chelsea finally got married, and he is beyond happy. The girl he really loves his finally his wife, and not his girlfriend. To be honest, if you'd asked him who he wants to marry before Chelsea moved to LA, he'd say Jo. But look at him, he found someone he loves more than he ever loved Jo. Chelsea _Knight_. The love of his life.

Hand in hand, the couple walks down the aisle, smiling as the crowd cheers some more and they exit the place where the wedding was, so they can head to the venue where the reception is going to be.

"Now, next is James and Lucy," Carlos grins, wrapping an arm around his wifes waist before kissing her cheek. He remembers when him and Allie got married. He was the happiest dude on earth, and he still loves her to death and he always will. He's really happy for Kendall and Chelsea. All the BTR guys are married now except for James, but he has already told the guys he thinks he's ready to propose to Lucy. He just hasn't done it yet.

Allie nods, smiling. "Remember when we got married? That was one of the best days ever."

"I agree."

Carlos intertwines his hands with Allie's, as they head outside where the rest of the wedding party is waiting for them in the limo. Kendall and Chelsea are sitting next to each other of course, and they both look really happy, which makes Allie happy. Chelsea has always been like a sister to her. She's so happy for her that she finally found the guy she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with. Same for Kendall. He's her big brother, and she's so happy that he found the girl he really loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with. They're seriously perfect for each other. No doubt.

"Thanks for all the bridesmaids and groomsmen who could be in our wedding!" Chelsea smiles.

"And of course thanks to Allie and Carlos for being the maid of honor and best man!" Kendall adds.

"No problem!" Allie grins. "I love you guys!"

"Love you too!" they both respond at the same time.

* * *

The reception as already started, and they already did everything. Kendall and Chelsea had their first dance as a married couple, they through the bouquet and garter, and everything. Now the only thing left is to cut the cake.

Kendall and Chelsea both hold onto the knife, cutting the first slice. They put the slice on a plate, and Kendall grabs a fork, cutting a piece and feeding it to his wife. She gladly accepts it before grabbing the fork from him, cutting a piece and feeding it to her husband.

She giggles as Kendall wipes some frosting on her lips. She leans in and kisses his cheek, which leaves his cheek covered in frosting that was on her lips.

"I love you." he smiles.

"I love you too." she grins, before giving him a short soft passionate kiss on the lips.

They begin to cut the rest of the cake to give to the guests.

Carlos and Allie watch the newlyweds from a distance, really happy for them.

"They're so adorable." she smiles, as Carlos pulls her onto his lap and wraps an arm around her waist, setting his other hand on her thigh. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too." Carlos agrees, planting a kiss on her neck. "I'm so happy all of us found the person we really wanna be with for the rest of our lifes. I love you to death babe, I'm so glad that we're on forever now."

"Aw, I love you." she says, getting up off his lap and turning to face him, leaning down and kissing him.

"Are you guys enjoying the wedding?" they hear Chelsea ask.

They both pull away and see the new happy couple standing there.

They both nod.

"Al, come dance with me." Kendall says, grabbing Allie's arm and leading her to the dance floor where Dreaming Of You (the song Carlos and Allie danced at their wedding) is playing.

"And you're dancing with me." Chelsea says, grabbing Carlos' arm.

"We're all growing up so fast," Kendall tells his little sister. "Three out of four of the BTR guys are married. Isn't that crazy? Two out of four already have kids. Lifes flying by."

Allie nods in agreement. "I'm so happy for everyone that's in my life. You're one of the most important people to me, I'd legit kill for you any day dude. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Chels."

"I'd kill for you too baby girl," he smiles. "Thanks so much. If you would've never moved out to LA, I wouldn't have you as my baby sister, I wouldn't have Chelsea either. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she replies, smiling as Kendall kisses the top of her head.

A little bit more into the song, they switch so Carlos is dancing with Allie and Kendall is dancing with Chelsea.

"I'm so happy we're finally married," Kendall says. "After so many years of going strong, we're still going strong to this day but as a married couple, babe. I'm more than happy that you came into my life, you have no idea. I love you more than any of my past girlfriends. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too babe." Chelsea smiles, kissing Kendall's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder as they continue dancing.

* * *

**I've really missed writing some Carlos/Allie romance and arguments and stuff..SO PLEASE REQUEST SOME CARLOS/ALLIEEEE!**

**Random Fact: I'm listening to Ignition by R Kelly..LMFAO..this OLD ASS SONG.**

**Up next is Carlos paying Zander to spy on Aubrey on her first date!**

**Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey daaaaaad," Aubrey says, walking into the living room where Carlos and Allie are watching TV. She sits on the couch next to Carlos. She's kind of nervous. She got asked to the movies by this dude that likes her, and she kind of likes him back. Anyway, the dude asked her out on a date for tonight, and she really wants to go but she's not sure how Carlos will feel about that. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Well, me and your uncles have to go take care of some stuff for the band," he replies. "But I don't think your mom or Zander or Bella are doing anything..why?"

"Oh, well uh.." she starts. "I have this friend..that's a dude, and he invited me to go to the movies tonight with him then go out to eat and I was wondering if.."

"Like a date?" Allie questions.

Aubrey nods.

"No." Carlos immidietely shakes his head. "You're not going, you're too young to be going on dates!"

There is no way Carlos is letting his little girl go out with some guy. She's only fourteen and a half years old. She's too young. He doesn't know what this guy is like, or who he is.

"Carlos, let her go," Allie says. She gets that Carlos is just trying to protect their daughter, but sometimes he can be a little too overprotective it's ridiculous. Allie knows how Aubrey feels. She grew up with an extra over protective brother, and when she met the rest of the guys they were like James too. It really does suck. "She's about to be fifteen soon, I think she's old enough."

"Whose side are you on?" Carlos questions. Really? Does Allie really expect him to let his daughter go out with this kid? Well think again.

"It's not about which side I'm on," she says. "I grew up with James dude, it really sucked to have someone be so protective! I don't understand what's the problem of her going to see a movie with a friend? You know Aubrey knows better than to go out with someone alone that she doesn't trust."

"Yeah dad!" Aubrey agrees. "You know I wouldn't just go out with someone if I didn't trust them or know them well! Can I pleeaseeeee go!?"

Carlos sits there, thinking. He kind of understands where Allie is coming from. When they both started dating, James was overprotective like crazy with her, and it really did suck. But this is kind of different. This is his little girl! But if he doesn't let her go, she'll probably be mad at him. And Allie probably would too. Carlos hates when his girls are mad at him.

"Fine." he mumbles. "You can go, _but_ you better have your phone on you, if anything happens call me, and you better be home by 11:30!"

"Okay, thanks dad!" Aubrey exclaims, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek before happily going to her room.

"She'll be fine," Allie tells her husband, cuddling up to him. She wraps his arm around his stomach, and he wraps his an around her shoulders.

"She better." he says.

* * *

"Hey Zander, are you trying to make some money?" Carlos questions, entering his sons room and shutting the door. Yeah, he knows he told Aubrey she can go on the date, but he just can't stand the fact of his baby girl out with some kid! He has no idea who this kid is. Carlos has never seen him, never met him, doesn't know how old he is, doesn't even knows his name! It's really gonna drive him crazy.

"How much are we talking?" Zander asks, put down his headphones. He was just practicing becoming a DJ, which he does every day. He's getting better and better at it. "And what do I gotta do?"

"Wellll, I told your sister she can go on a date tonight with some kid," he starts. "But I don't even know who this dude is! So..I'll give you fifty dollars for you to follow them and spy on them."

"I got you." he smirks, fist bumping his dad.

"Alright son," Carlos grins. "Well I gotta go..don't get caught! And if your mom asks where you're going, tell her I let you go out with your friends, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Zander watches his sister in the movies with the kid she's on a date with. He decided to take Isaac along, and Aubrey and her date are sitting around the middle of the room, and Zander and Isaac are sitting all the way in the back so Aubrey won't see them.

So far, this kid has been behaving. Which is good, because if he tries to make a move on his sister, Zander will do something and blow his cover.

"Why are we here again?" Isaac whispers, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.

"To spy on Aubrey and her date!" Zander says loudly on accident. He quickly covers his mouth, hoping Aubrey didn't hear him. He said it pretty loudly to he's getting some stares, but he doesn't really care as long as Aubrey didn't hear.

"Zander?" he hears Aubrey ask.

He groans. Ugh, he's busted. He blew his cover and didn't even mean to! Hopefully Carlos doesn't take back the fifty dollars, though. Zander needs that to buy more DJ equipment. Carlos said if he wants to really be a DJ, he was to earn all the equipment or buy it with his own money. So he's hoping he doesn't lose this money.

"Crap," she mutters softly.

Aubrey shakes her head, running out of the theater. Zander gets up, running after her with Isaac right behind him. He finally catches up to her in the lobby, and he grabs her arm, turning her around.

"Aubrey wait.." he says.

"What are you here!?" Aubrey questions, looking really upset. She can't believe Zander would come spy on her on her first date! Zander went on his first date a few months ago, and she didn't spy on him! She should've, if she would've known he's going to spy on her.

"I uh..really wanted to watch the movie." Zander says, smiling hopefully Aubrey will just let this go.

"You liar!" she snaps. "I heard what you said! Why would you follow me and spy on me dude!?"

"Aubrey..I'm sorry but things just aren't going to work out.." Her date, Brandon says. "I hope we can still be friends though."

With that being said, he walks off, leaving Aubrey there with her brother and cousin.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" Aubrey yells, before storming off.

Zander sighs, setting his hands on his hips.

"Why did we spy on her anyway?" Isaac questions.

"My dad paid me fifty dollars to do it."

Isaac shakes his head. "You shouldn't of done it."

* * *

Allie's watching TV with Bella, when all of a sudden Aubrey storms into the house, heading straight to her bedroom and Allie can hear her slam her door once she enters it. Behind her comes Zander.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Allie questions, as Zander takes a seat next to her.

He sighs. "Dad paid be fifty dollars to go spy on her, and she caught me."

"What!?" Allie asks. She can't believe Carlos would do that. Actually, she can believe it. She's not surprised at all. But why would he do that? That is so messed up! Even James never spied on her on dates...she thinks? He would be the one too. He probably did, she just never saw him.

Just then, Carlos enters through the front door.

"Zander, go tuck Bella in please." she says.

Zander nods, taking his little sisters hand and walking her up to her bedroom.

"Carlos, why the hell would you do that?" she asks, Carlos looks at her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Pay Zander to spy on Aubrey on her date!?"

"Shit." he mutters. "You found out?"

"Aubrey caught him, and now she's mad in her room!" she tells him. "Why would you agree to let her go, then have Zander spy on her? Why can't you just trust her? She's about to be fifteen years old and you know she's mature for her age!"

"I know!" Carlos replies. "But I just couldn't stand the thought of my little girl going out with some kid we don't know! Allie, we know nothing about this kid, so how the hell did you expect me to feel comfortable letting Aubrey go out with him?"

"Well maybe you should go explain that to her."

Carlos does as told, walking up to his oldest daughters bedroom.

He knocks on the door, and walks in once he hears her say 'come in'.

Carlos enters the door, shutting it behind him. He walks over to Aubrey's bed where she's laying down doing something on her iPad, and sits at her bedside.

"I'm sorry princess," he apologizes. "I paid Zander to spy on you."

"I figured." she mutters.

"I didn't mean to ruin your first date," he says. "But like I said, I don't know who this dude is so that's why I was worried."

"He's a really good guy, though." she tells him.

"Well next time you wanna go on a date, have him come meet me," he says. "I atleast wanna know a bit about him and stuff..okay? Again, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Okay.." she says softly. "And yes..I forgive you."

Carlos grins, leaning in and kissing his daughters cheek. "That's my girl."

* * *

**There ya go! **

**RandomFact: I'm so excited to start my new story! It's gonna be awesomeeeee! I'm not gonna do it until I'm finished with 'Save You Tonight' though :/ **

**Up next is Aubrey having an embaressing day! Oh! And the requests can be ANYTHING! Even before the twins were born..kay!? Leave me some interesting Carlos/Allie ideas! **

**Review and request! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Aubrey stirs awake, before realizing she over slept. She quickly shoots up like a poptart, looking at the clock on her nightstand and seeing that it's 9:30. Whooaa, she over slept! She's suppose to be at school, it started at eight! Why would Zander not wake her up and leave without her?

Aubrey and Zander recently got cars, and a liscence, so they take turns driving to school and today was Zander's turn. She quickly gets up, running to her closet and pulling out the first things she sees. Which are sweats, a sweatshirt, and she just puts on her Ugg boots.

She quickly changes, then grabs her backpack and phone, not even bothering to do her hair. Her hair looks so messy. She slept with it in a high bun, and Aubrey sleeps pretty crazy so like half of her hair is up in the bun, and half of it is down and all crazy looking. She usually goes to school dressed nice and pretty, but she has a huge math test that she can not miss!

She hurries downstairs, grabbing a blue Powerade bottle from the fridge and rushes outside. She's still pretty tired, hopefully that Powerade will give her energy. She doesn't wanna fall asleep during any classes. She's a straight A student, and she plans to keep it that way!

When she enters her car, and puts the key into the ignition. She opens the Powerade bottle while the car heats up. She takes a sip, while she backs her car out of the driveway, when suddenly she drives over a bump, causing the blue liquid to splash out of the bottle and onto her sweatshirt and pants.

"Fuuddgggeee!" she whispers to herself, grabbing a rag that she has on the passengers seat and hoping the blueness will come off. She starts wiping it, but it's just making it worse. She sighs, throwing the rag. She has no time to go back inside and change, so she's going to half to walk around in school with ugly stains on her clothes!

When she arrives at school, she parks and runs inside. Heading to her locker which is on the second floor. She opens her locker, and when she dies, all her books, binders, notebooks, and folders all fall out.

"Are you kidding me?" she sighs, dropping her backpack onto the ground and starting to pick up all her stuff and just throwing them into her locker, not even caring if it's all messy.

Aubrey finally gets all her stuff in. She grabs the stuff she'll need for the current class she's going to go to, and shuts her locker, and begins heading to the third floor.

She enters the classroom, and earns stares from literally every single person in there. Probably because she's always the best dressed, and always has her hair done and stuff. Her hair is super messy, she's wearing sweats, and there's blue stains on her! So of course they're surprised, but still! It's annoying when people are just staring at you.

"What is everyone looking at?" she questions, causing everyone to look away.

* * *

By the time lunch arrives, her day is still going horrible. In math, she forgot her notes so she was completely confused on the test. In Social studies, she failed an important test that was a huge part of her grade. Also, in Drama class, she has her crush in that class. But she was hoping that he wasn't in school so he wouldn't see her like this, and he was in school. He just gave her a weird look and didn't even say anything to her like he usually does.

"Aubrey, what is up with your outfit?" Leticia questions, as Aubrey approaches their lunch table with her lunch tray.

Aubrey sighs. "I woke up late, just changed into the first things I saw, blue Powerade spilled on me, and I obviously didn't have time to do my hair."

"You look like a...mess."

"I know, I know."

"Hey little sister," Zander greets, sitting next to Aubrey. "I didn't think you were coming to school. But you're here...looking like that?"

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" she questions. "I didn't hear my alarm go off, and when I woke up it was like 9:30 and I was so late! I just grabbed this and changed, didn't even have time to do my hair, and some Powerade spilled on me!"

"Sorry!" he says. "I thought maybe you had gotten sick and that you were staying home."

Aubrey sighs. "I hate this day, so much."

She rests her head on the table, and when she does, she accidently hits the tray, causing it to go flying and the milk lands right ontop of her head, covering it with chocolate milk.

"You know what?" she questions, getting up. "I'm going home."

* * *

**Haha, this was kinda fun to write! :)**

**Next one is Aubrey getting shot at school and Carlos is on tour and has to make it past Gustavo to go see her.**

**RandomFact: I LOVE KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT SO MUCH THAT I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO KENDALLSCOVERGIRL BECAUSE I AM HIS COVERGIRL! That is all I have to say [:**

**LEAVE REQUESTS & REVIEW LOVELIES! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Thirteen year old Aubrey sits in her English class. She's in seventh grade, so she's already in middle school. She's in her fifth hour, which is her favorite hour of the day. Why? Because her teacher is cool as hell, and she has her best friend Leticia in that class and she sits right next to her.

Anyway, right now they're taking a test on a story they recently read, so it's really quiet.

When all of a sudden, the principle starts talking over the PA.

"Excuse me for the interruptions but there has been a mysterious stranger roaming through the building so if you could please go into lock down mode. Shut all the windows, lock your doors, turn off the lights, and all the students must be as far away from the door as possible. I repeat, there was been a mysterious stranger roaming around through the building so go into lock down mode now."

"Okay students, go bunch up in the corner." Mrs. Smith says, rushing over to lock the door and turn the lights off.

Aubrey sighs, putting her pencil down and along with the other students, heading to the farthest corner from the door in the room. She hates lock downs. Last time they had one, it was a fake. Maybe this one is too? Hopefully.

All of a sudden, someone starts banging loudly on the door, twisting the knob and trying to open it but failing since it's locked. The students start getting terrified, some are crying, and a girl is even having a panic attack.

"Shh," Mrs. Smith shushes. "The door is locked so they can't get in."

Just then, the door is kicked down. Aubrey gasps as she sees a man enter the room, a gun in his hand which is pointed at them. No, this definitely isn't a fake lock down.

The man looks like he's pointing the gun to Mrs. Smith, but when he presses the trigger the bullet goes to Aubrey, shooting her right in the leg, running out as she falls to the ground.

"Oh my god..Oh my god," Mrs. Smith says in panic, she quickly takes off her cardigan and wraps it around the wound to help it stop bleeding. "Leticia, go call 911 then the nurse, tell them a student has been shot and we need them ASAP!"

"Okay!" Leticia says, before sobbing and running to the phone. She can't believe her best friend has been shot right in front of her eyes? This is really traumatizing for her. Who is that guy? He was aiming at Mrs. Smith but shot Aubrey instead. Why in the world was he trying to shoot Mrs. Smith anyway?

After calling both places, she rushes to her best friends side, taking her hand into hers.

* * *

Carlos enters the limo along with the guys. They're heading to the venue for their first concert of this tour, and he's pretty hyped up and excited. They haven't toured in a while, and he's missed it so much. The only down side of this, is he had to leave his kids and his wife, who he already misses so much.

Just then, his phone goes off. He smiles as he sees the caller ID is Allie. She's probably calling to wish him good luck like she always does before shows.

"Hey babe!"

_"Carlos!" she cries_

"Allie? What's wrong?" he questions worriedly.

_"You need to get to LA ASAP!" she sobs. "Aubrey got shot in school! I'm on my way to the hospital right now."_

"What!?" he asks, his heart dropping. "I'll be there as soon as I can! Hang in there babe, she'll be fine I know she will! I'll be right there!"

With that being said, he ends the call, tears filling his eyes.

"Gustavo, we have to go back to LA NOW!" Carlos practically yells. "Stop the limo!"

"What do you mean!?" Gustavo questions, not sounding too happy. "Tonight is the first night of tour, what could possibly be more important!?"

"My daughter! Gustavo Aubrey just got shot and I need to go be there with her!"

"She what!?" All three of the guys ask at the same time.

"Gustavo please, I just need to be there with my daughter.." Carlos cries.

"Can it wait for after the concert?" the mean producer asks.

"Gustavo!" Kelly snaps, slapping the back of his head. "I'm going to call and cancel the concert right now due to an emergency! Carlos has to be in LA, this is his daughter who has been shot what the hell is your problem!?"

Gustavo sighs. "Fine. Hey limo driver, take us to the nearest airport!"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Allie asks her daughter, sitting at her bedside. Aubrey is just fine, thankfully. The bullet didn't go in too deep, but she still can't walk on her legs for a while, so she'll get around by crutches.

"I'm fine," Aubrey says, wincing a bit. "My leg hurts though."

Allie sighs, kissing her forehead. Luckily, they caught the stupid asshole who shot her. He was trying to shoot the teacher. Apparently, he's Mrs. Smiths ex boyfriend who she recently broke up with for being abusive. Allie is really pissed, so she's glad he's going to be in jail for a long time. He deserves it.

"Your painkillers will start taking effect soon." she tells her daughter. "I called your dad, he said he'd come down as soon as possible."

Just then, the door opens and Carlos along with the guys barge in.

"Aubrey!" Carlos exclaims, running up to her bed and hugging his daughter tightly. "Baby girl, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Daddy, I'm fine." she smiles, hugging her dad tightly. "My leg hurts but that's all."

"Are you sure?" Carlos questions, sitting next to her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**My baaaack hurts! D: **

**RandomFact: I love my Kendizzle SO SUPER MUCH.  
**

**Review & leave requests! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**KittyKong: No..? Why?  
**

**Guest: Right! Lol. We had a lock down once for like the whole day because there was a bank robbery and the bank was like right down the street from my school, and that guy was on the loose. Haha, it was scary. And aaah, I was gonna add him in a part but I forgot -_-  
**

Stephanie stands outside of an elementary school, waiting for Jo's daughter Halie to come out. Both Jo and Jett couldn't pick her up, so Jo asked her best friend Stephanie if she could, and of course, Stephanie agreed.

She grins as she sees Zander walk out of the school. She looks around, grinning wider as she sees neither Carlos or Allie is around. She sees Chelsea in her car, but she's on her phone.

"Hey Zander!" she calls out, catching the eleven year olds' attention.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." he says, beginning to talk to Chelsea's car. Since Allie is at modeling, and Carlos is at the studio Chelsea is the one who picks up Aubrey, Bella, and Zander and takes them to her house until either Carlos or Allie gets out to pick them up.

"Just come here," Stephanie says, causing the little boy to stop walking. "I'm Stephanie, I'm gonna be your step mommy soon."

"Huh?" Zander questions, looking at her in confusion.

"See, soon, your dad is going to divorce your mom to be with me." she tells him. "Your dad never loved your mom, he always loved me. Just wait. One day he'll realize that and divorce your mother, and come to me."

"That's not true!" Zander tells the older lady. His mom and dad are totally in love! He hears them tell each other they love each other all the time! He sees them kiss too. His dad does love his mom, right?

"Oh honey that's very true." Stephanie smirks. "From now on, just call me mommy."

"Zander, babe, don't talk to that lady!" he hears his aunt Chelsea say from the car. "Come get in the car!"

Zander does as told, running away to the car.

* * *

Ever since Zander an into that lady, Stephanie earlier after school, what she said has really been bothering him. What if she's right? What if everything she's saying is true? Hopefully it's not. She doesn't want his parents to get a divorce! He wants a happy family, you know? Not a broken one.

He just lays in bed, thinking and thinking. He doesn't wanna believe that what she said is true. But it might be. He just doesn't know! He hears Carlos tell his mom how much he loves her, he sees them kiss and hug. That means he does love her, right? So he doesn't understand why this lady he doesn't even know is telling him that his dad is gonna leave Allie.

Just then, the door opens and Carlos enters.

"Hey son," he says, standing at the doorway. "I'm taking your sister to the mall, do you want to come?"

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Zander asks.

Carlos nods, entering the room and shutting the door behind him before sitting on Zander's bedside.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you love mom?"

"Of course I do, very much with all of my heart."

"So you guys aren't getting a divorce?"

Carlos becomes confused as his son says that. Where would he get the idea that they're getting a divorce? Carlos and Allie have never even considered, brought up, or even thought about divorce! They're both still very much inlove. Plus, they never argue around the kids? Sure, they do have some arguments and disagreements, but when they do argue, they always make sure the kids aren't around. And they never yell either. Where did he get this from?

"Zander, where did you get the idea about me and your mom getting a divorce?" he asks his son.

"This lady named Stephanie told me," he says. "She said that you don't really love mom, and that you're going to divorce her to be with her."

Carlos sighs, getting really furious. "Son, don't believe anything that girl says, okay? I do love your mother, and I would never leave her for another girl. I promise you that. Stephanie is just jealous of your mom, she always has been. You have nothing to worry about, me and your mom are forever, okay?"

Zander smiles. "Okay."

"So are you gonna go to the mall with us?"

"Yeah!"

"Get ready," Carlos says, before exiting his sons room.

He is beyond pissed. This bitch is just never going to stop. She's putting things in her sons head and he really does not appreciate that. But at this point, Carlos isn't even about to say anything to her. He's done wasting time on her. She's obviously never going to stop until she finds a man of her own.

He's gonna talk to the kids, and tell them not to believe anything she says. In fact, he's gonna tell them not to even get near her. And Allie, she knows better than to believe anything Stephanie says anymore.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked, I'm so tired and I wanna go to sleep! Plus, I gotta wake up early to post this, and the next chapter on my other story, and then get ready because I got a busy day tomorrow!  
**

**Review & request! :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sosososooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm not gonna lie, I kinda forgot about this story because I've been focused on my other ones. But to make it up to you, you get a double update babes! :D **

**This one will be about someone being mean to Bella and Zander and Aubrey sticking up for her!**

* * *

"You think she's on set right now?" Zander asks Aubrey as they enter the studio where Bella goes to film the show she's on with Camille. It's Friday, but Zander and Aubrey don't have school today, so since they have nothing better to do they decided to come visit their little sister on set and just hang out.

The TV show has gotten really popular, so they're on their fourth season. Isabella is now eleven years old, and Aubrey and Zander are sixteen.

"She's probably in class right now." Aubrey replies, looking at the time on her phone. Bella along with other kids that are on this show, they go to school on set. From 7AM, to noon. It's about ten AM, so they're probably on a little snack break. Anyway, today's a snow day, so school got cancelled for Aubrey and Zander. Carlos however, still had to be at the studio and Allie still had to be at modeling. Which left Aubrey and Zander home alone, so that's why they're visting Isabella here.

They go to the second floor, which is where they film.

"Where's Bella?" Aubrey asks Camille, whose on the set getting her makeup and hair done for the next scene.

"In the lunch room." she replies.

Aubrey and Zander just nod, heading to the lunch room. It isn't really a huge lunch room like regular schools, it's a average sized room with about three tables in it. It has a fridge, and microwave, and cabinets with food and snacks.

They enter, and notice Isabella is sitting at a table alone with two of her co-stars. Chloe (who plays her bestfriend in the show, and is also her bestfriend in real life) and Jay (who plays their boy bestfriend, and is also their bestfriend in real life). They then notice Alexia and Stacie (they play two annoying, mean and preppy girls on the show) sitting at the farthest table in the back.

"Hey little sister." Zander greets, as him and Aubrey sit down in front of them.

"Hi guys!" Bella exclaims. "Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?"

"Snow day." Aubrey replies. "So hows everything going?"

"Fine," Bella replies. "After class we're gonna shoot my favorite scene!"

Just then, they hear Alexia and Stacie bust out laughing.

"You're totally right!" Stacie laughs. "Just look at those three!"

Bella rolls her eyes, sighing. In real life, Stacie and Alexia act just like their characters! It's annoying, and it's the reason why they don't get along. Bella, Chloe, and Jay are always arguing with Stacie and Alexia. So it definitely isn't hard to act like they don't like them for the show, because they really don't like them in real life.

"Whatever you just said, why don't you say it out loud?" Zander suggests, getting annoyed by this little girls. He knows that Stacie was referring to Bella, Chloe and Jay when she said "those three". He already knows that his little sister and her friends don't get along with that girl.

"Oh! Alexia was just telling me about how Bella, Chloe and Jay think they're all that." Stacie says, earning an elbow from Alexia. "Ow!"

"How do we think we're all that?" Bella questions, turning around in her chair. "We aren't the ones who act preppy and like we're better than everyone else!"

"But you think you're the shit because your dad and uncles is in a famous boy band and your mom is a model!" Alexia says. "You stay bragging."

"How old are you? Like eleven and you're using that type of language?" Aubrey asks. "You're not cool..like at all."

"When has Bella ever bragged once about her dad and uncles being in Big Time Rush and her mom being a hot model?" Jay asks. "Never! You're the one who always brags because you have an iPhone, iPod, iPad, no one cares!"

"You're obviously jealous." Zander adds. "You know, my little sister won't hesitate to punch you right in the face. Me and Aubrey have taught her well, huh Bells?"

"Uh-huh!" Bella says.

Alexia and Stacie just stay quiet, not saying another word. They both just turn back around and continue eating their lunch.

"I don't like her." Bella says.

"Our little sister is eleven years old and already has herself some haters." Aubrey smirks.

"Don't worry baby sis," Zander says. "We got you!"

Isabella just smiles.

She's really lucky to have amazing siblings like Aubrey and Zander.

* * *

**I hope this was good enough! Next one is the one you've allll been waiting for!...CARLOS MEETING AUBREY'S BOYFRIEND!**

**Btw, if you guys want me to post links of what Zander and Aubrey look as teens let me know and I will.**

**REVIEW & LEAVE MORE REQUESTS BABES! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the second chapter of the double update, so if you haven't read the last chapter go read it :D**

* * *

"So when is this boyfriend of yours coming over?" Carlos questions, sitting back on the couch and doing something on his phone.

"In a bit." Aubrey replies.

Today is the day she's been dreading since yesterday. Today is the day Carlos is gonna meet her boyfriend, Luis. Aubrey is really nervous and scared for him to meet Luis. Why? Because who knows what Carlos is capable of doing! Aubrey doesn't want her dad to scare him away! He doesn't want him to embaress her either. Hopefully her dad keeps it calm and cool, you know?

"Daddy, please go easy on him." Aubrey tells her dad. "Don't be mean, don't scare him away, don't pull out the baby pictures!"

"I wouldn't pull out the baby pictures," Carlos tells his daughter. "I use to hate when my mom or the guys did that to me!"

"Alright, but don't be mean." she says.

"Relax, I won't." he replies. "What's so wrong with wanting to meet my daughters boyfriend?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying."

Just then, Allie enters the room, sitting on the opposite couch of Carlos and Aubrey.

"Babe, come here." Carlos says.

Allie gets up from the couch, and walks up to Carlos. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her down to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So, Aubrey over here seems to think that I'm gonna be mean and scare her boyfriend away...what do you think?" he questions. He doesn't understand why Aubrey is so worried about Carlos being mean! Carlos isn't a mean person unless someone pushes his buttons and makes him mean! All he wants to do is meet and get to know the guy that his daughter has been dating. What's so wrong with that?

"Welll..." Allie starts. "You can be kind of protective sometimes, and you tend to be kind of mean when you are."

"See dad!"

"Oh whatever!" Carlos says. "I'll be nice, okay!?"

"Thaaank you!" Aubrey says.

Just then, they hear the doorbell ring. Well, he's here! Aubrey is still kind of nervous of her dad meeting him. Not so much her mom, though. Allie was pretty cool with is in the first place. Carlos however, was the one who didn't accept it at all. He obviously has no choice but to accept it. He can't stop Aubrey from dating someone she really likes.

"He's here.." Aubrey gulps, getting up off the couch and heading toward the door. She opens the door, smiling a bit as she sees her boyfriend of a little over a month standing out there. "Hey."

"Hi babe." he greets, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aubrey takes his hand, leading him into the living room where Carlos and Allie are.

"So mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Luis." she says awkwardly, as her and Luis sit on the oppisite couch as her parents. "Luis, this is my mom and dad."

"Hi." Luis waves.

"Helllo." Carlos says. Hm. This kid seems like one of those pretty boys that only wants a girl for one thing. But, Carlos isn't going to judge him because he doesn't know him. He's just saying. "So, you're dating my baby girl huh?"

He nods slowly. "Yeaah.."

"How old are you?" Allie asks. Luis seems like a really nice guy. He's cute, and he seems to be the type of dude that actually cares for his girl. Allie approves of him, he just wants to get to know him a little more, you know?

"Sixteen." he replies.

"So, Luis.." Carlos starts, sitting up. "Tell me what you like about my daughter."

Aubrey groans. "Daaaaad!"

Luis just chuckles a bit. "Well, she's very beautiful. She's funny, she makes me laugh, she makes me happy, and she has an amazing personality."

"Are you sure there isn't any other thing?" Carlos questions.

"Dad!" Aubrey snaps.

"Carlos, let's go upstairs." Allie says, getting up and forcing her husband up and leading toward the stairs. "Let's leave them alone for a while."

"Are you crazy!?" Carlos questions, trying to head back to the living room but Allie grabs his arm and leads him upstairs.

Aubrey looks at Luis, "Sorry, it'll take time for him to get use to you."

"It's fine," Luis chuckles, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "I totally understand."

* * *

"Babe, I think he's great for her." Allie says, sitting down on the bed next to Carlos, whose laying down shirtless. "He seems really nice."

"You know he's only looking for one thing." Carlos murmurs, covering his face with his snapback.

"Not all guys are the same, you know." she tells him. "When me and you got together, were you only looking for one thing in me?"

Carlos shakes his head. "Well, no but-"

"Exactly." she says. "Point proven."

Carlos sighs. "I guess you're right, but it's just hard for me to accept the fact that my baby girl is growing up."

"I know," Allie says. "But you're gonna have to accept is sooner or later."

"Yeah." he says softly.

He grabs Allie's arm, pulling her close to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and drapes her leg over his waist, as he sets his hand on her thigh.

"Hey, how about a quickie?" Carlos grins.

"What? Not right now!" Allie says.

"C'mon babe," he tells her. "Bella and Zander aren't home, and Aubrey and Luis are all the way downstairs."

Carlos grins, getting up and locking their bedroom door before joining her back in bed.

"Be as quiet as you can." Allie says, as Carlos hovers over her and starts kissing all on her neck and chest.

"This house is huge." he mumbles against her skin. "We'll be fine."

* * *

**AWE! I realllllllllllllllly miss writing Carlos/Allie romance/heat :/ **

**REVIEW & LEAVE MORE REQUESTS! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**This one was suppose to be Aubrey breaking her arm in school, but I've really missed Carlos/Allie so this one will be all about them! The next one will be Aubrey breaking her arm in school!**

* * *

"I'm so sick and tired of you taking all your anger out on me!" Allie yells. "Every time your mad about whatever, you take it out on me!"

Yup, her and Carlos are arguing. But it's his fault! He came home from the studio in a bad mood, and he's taking it out on her by snapping at her for every little thing, and it's really starting to piss her off. It's not her fault that he's in a bad mood, so he shouldn't take it out on her.

"I'm not taking shit out on you!" he snaps back, grabbing her arm as she tries to walk out of the living room. Good thing the babies aren't here, they're staying the night with the guys. Allie and Carlos don't like arguing in front of them. "It's not my fault you're being so damn annoying!"

"Well if I'm so damn annoying maybe I should leave!" she replies, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Maybe you should!" he yells back, watching as she heads up the stairs.

He sighs as he sits on the couch, running his hands through his short strands of hair. He's really irritated, but he's starting to realize he is kind of taking his anger out on her, even though she did nothing wrong, or isn't being annoying. But when Carlos is mad or has a bad day, every little thing irritates him and just makes him snap. He needs to stop taking it out on his wife. It's only been a month since they got married, and they haven't argued this bad since before they got married.

Allie enters the living room, a duffle bag in her hand. She grabs her car keys off the table, before heading toward the door.

Carlos gets up, following after her.

"Baby, wait," he says softly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and preventing her from going any further. "Don't leave."

"I'm not gonna stay if we're just gonna argue." she replies, trying to get out of his grip, but Carlos grabs her right back up again.

"I don't wanna argue," he tells her, unwrapping his arms from around her waist and taking her hand into his, leading her into the living room.

Carlos takes her car keys out of her hands, tossing them onto the coffee table, before grabbing the duffle bag and throwing it on the couch, and leading her to the other couch, sitting down before pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." he finally says. "I guess I do take my anger out on you sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she questions. "You do all the time."

"I know," he sighs. "But I'll stop, I promise. I feel bad for doing it, and I will try to stop. I don't like arguing with you, and that's usually the reason why we end up arguing, is 'cause one of us is mad and taking it out on each other. I'll try an stop, okay?"

"Okay." she replies.

"I love you." he tells her.

"I love you too." she responds.

"Let's go upstairs." he suggests.

They both get up, and he takes her hand into his as they walk through the living room. Carlos turns off the lights before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

When they get up there, Carlos shuts the door. He takes his shirt off, and his snap back off, while Allie changes into some Yoga shorts and a tank top.

Allie lays down on the bed, while Carlos turns the lights off and turns the TV on.

After he's finished putting a show on, he crawls onto the bed, hovering over Allie.

"So, the twins aren't home.." Carlos grins, planting kisses all over her neck and chest. "We're alllll alone."

"And?" she asks jokingly.

"You know what's next." he mumbles against her skin.

* * *

**I know this was short and kinda lame, but I've been going through some problems, and I've been dozing off and my mind is in the clouds.  
**

**I promise there will definitely be more longer and better Carlos/Allie one shots.  
**

**Give me idea/suggestions for some Carlos and Allie one shots please (:  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've been so busy on my other stories, but don't worry I haven't gave up on this! This one is Aubrey breaks her arm in school! (:**

* * *

"Babe, I just noticed we never get any alone time," Carlos says, as he sits on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. It's Monday, and both him and Allie have the whole week off, which he's really happy for because he never has any alone time with her anymore. Not that he minds having his kids around, he loves them to death but being alone with his wife is needed. "I'm glad we have this whole week off. Just you, and me, and no one else."

"I know," she sighs, draping her arm over his bare stomach. "We never spend any quality time with each other anymore."

"Well, we have right now, and this whole week." he grins, beginning to plant kisses all over her neck. "How about we go take a nice long shower together?"

"Let's go," she smiles, getting up and grabbing Carlos' arm, leading him upstairs.

When they get upstairs, Carlos grabs her face, kissing her passionately as he runs his hands all over her body. Him and Allie barely get time alone, so when they do, he definitely makes sure they enjoy it. Things start to get more heated, and just as he's about to pull of her crop top, her iPhone goes off.

"Just ignore it," Carlos mumbles against her skin as he kisses all over her neck.

"But what if it's important?" she questions, gently pushing Carlos off of her and grabbing her phone to see it's an unknown number.

"Fine, whatever." Carlos mutters, heading out of the bathroom.

Allie just rolls her eyes, sighing. She doesn't understand why Carlos gets so upset easily, but he does. That's just him. Sometimes she does too, but not as much as him. He can get so mad so easily over the littlest things. Allie isn't happy that they were interupted, but what if it is something important or an emergency?

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Allison Garcia?"_

"Um, yes this is her. Whose this?"

_"I'm the school nurse. I have Aubrey Garcia in here, she fell in gym and broke her arm. There's an ambulance on the way to take her to the hospital so if you could please head to the hospital and meet her over there."_

"Okay, me and my husband will be right there!" she says, hanging up her phone. She sighs. Aubrey is so clumsy, she's always falling and hurting herself. She's broken a bone before, so it's not like it's a big deal. She's gonna be fine, she's just gonna have a cast on for a while. She still has to go be by her daughters side. "Carlos!"

"What do you want?" he questions bitterly, taking his eyes off of his phone to look up at Allie as she enters their bedroom.

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?" she questions, beginning to put on a pair of Vans. "Because you know if your phone was ringing you'd answer it!"

"No, actually I wouldn't," he retorts. "I'd wait until we were finished doing what we were doing to return the call, but whatever what the hell do you want?"

"You're such an asshole you know you would've answered because you've done it before while we were in the middle of something and you don't see me acting like you!" she snaps, quickly putting on a hoodie.

"Whatever, now are you gonna tell me what the fuck you want!?" he questions, sounding a little annoyed. "You're so annoying."

"Aubrey broke her arm in gym and is on her way to the hospital you dumb ass!" she finally says. "Are you coming or not?"

"Duh." he retorts, getting up and quickly slipping on an Obey T-shirt before following Allie downstairs.

He grabs his car keys, and they both head off to the hospital, not saying a word to each other the whole way there.

* * *

"Does your arm still hurt?" Allie questions, sitting at her daughters bedside. Aubrey is okay, her arm is all wrapped up and everything, and they're discharging her from the hospital in just a bit, then they're going home. Aubrey is right handed, and her left arm broke so she'll still be able to write and stuff in school, which she's returning to tomarrow.

"Yup," Aubrey nods. "It still hurts a bit, but not as much."

"How did you even fall?" Carlos asks his daughter. Aubrey definitely got her clumsiness from Allie, because Carlos isn't clumsy at all. Allie isn't all that clumsy either, but she can be sometimes. He finds it hilarious, though.

"I don't even know," Aubrey replies. "We were playing basketball and somehow I just fell and broke my arm."

"Only you." he mutters, shaking his head a bit. "Well, alteast you're okay."

"Yeah," she nods. "I'm so tired, I'm going straight to sleep when we get home. Did the doctor say when I can return to school?"

"Tomorrow," Allie replies. Well, her and Carlos aren't gonna be able to finish where they left off when they get home, but it's not like they were going to anyway. Carlos was being a jerk and they're mad at each other right now. They'll probably not be mad at each other by the end of the night, though. So they'll hopefully still be able to enjoy the rest of their week off together.

Just then, the doctor enters with a clipboard.

"Alright, you are free to go!" he exclaims. "I just want to see her in about six weeks or so to get that cast off!"

"Okay, thanks." Carlos tells the doctor, as he just nods and walks out. "Let's go."

Aubrey gets up off the chair she was sitting up, and her along with her parents all leave the hospital room, heading outside and into Carlos' car.

The whole ride home is Allie playing music. Aubrey is just on her iPhone, and Carlos is just focused on driving. Usually Carlos and Allie would be talking but since they're in a little fight right now they're not saying a word to each other. When it comes to little fights like this they're over it by the end of the day, but when it's bigger fights and arguments they stay mad at each other for a while.

When they arrive at their house, Aubrey heads straight upstairs to her room to take a nap, while Allie sits on the couch and begins watching TV, and Carlos sits on the opposite couch, just on his phone doing whatever.

"Why are you not talking to me?" he questions, locking his iPhone and tossing it on the couch beside him.

"Because I'm annoying," she replies, not taking her attention off of the TV to look at Carlos. "And you're a fucking jerk."

"Shut up," he tells her, getting up and sitting beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't even realize it could've been in emergency, I just wanted you so bad. Me and you hardly get to spend time with each other alone so when we do I like to enjoy and make the best of it."

"I understand that but it pisses me off that you get mad so easily at every little thing and take it out on me," she replies. "Like if everything is my fault when it really isn't."

"I know it isn't," he says. "But, sometimes it is...anyway, I just can't control it but I will admit I did act like a jerk and I'm sorry for it."

"It's okay," she sighs, as Carlos leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Even though we didn't get it in today we still have the rest of this week," he grins, planting a couple kisses on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replies.

* * *

**AW, I miss Callie so muuuuuch!**

**Next one is EVERYONE on a FAMILY TRIIIIP! :D**

**Review and leave more one shot ideas! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chaptaaa will be a family trip! And by family trip I mean The Garcias, The Knights, the Diamonds, and the Mitchells (:**

* * *

"Babe, if you don't hurry up we're gonna miss our flight!" Carlos calls out, as he begins packing the luggage by the door. It's like 4AM, and he's in a rush to get Allie and the kids all ready and out the door. Today, everyone will be flying to Maui. By everyone he means his family, Kendall's family, James' family, and Logan's family. Basically, just the whole family. They just got off tour in perfect time for the summer, so they decided why not take a big family trip to Maui?

"I'm coming!" she replies, heading downstairs with ten year old Bella, and fifteen year old Aubrey and Zander behind her. Since they haven't took a big trip like this with all of them, they decided it'd be nice to. Gustavo agreed to giv them a few weeks off so they can stay there for a while, so for the next three weeks, they're gonna be there. "Let's go."

"Finally," Carlos mutters, opening the front door. "Help me get all this luggage in the truck!"

"Is anyone else at the airport yet?" Aubrey questions, as her along with her sister, brother, mom and dad start packing everything inside of the truck. She's really excited about this trip to Maui! She's excited to go to the beach, go shopping, tan, and hopefully meet some hot hawain guys? Yeah, this is going to be _amazing_. She's really not looking forward to the fact that she has to share a room with Isabella, though.

They're going to be staying at the Royal Lahaina Resort, and in that resort they have cottages. So they rented four cottages, and they're all right next to each other. So there's one for the Garcia's, the Knight's, the Diamond's, and the Mitchell's.

"Everyone else is on their way that's why we have to get going," Carlos replies, shutting the trunk as they finish putting the luggage in, then they all get into the truck and head off to the airport.

"How long are we gonna be on the plane?" Isabella asks. She's really scared of planes. This isn't her first time being on one, but still. She hears about all these plane crashes so she's always so paranoid when she has to get on one. Luckily, she's never been in a plane crash and she hopes she never will.

"For about three and a half hours," Allie replies. Since it's about 4AM, they're probably be landing around 7:30 or eight. So when they do land, they're all going to drop their luggage off at the cottages, eat breakfast, then they're just gonna plan what they should do on their first day in Maui during breakfast.

Isabella sighs. Three and a half hours. That's not too much, considering she has been in a plane for longer than that, but it'll probably go by super slow. She brung her iPod so she can listen to music and play games and stuff, so atleast she can keep herself occupied.

"I bet there's gonna be so many hot hawaiin guys!" Aubrey exclaims. She's only been to Hawaii once, but she was young, so she doesn't remember much of the trip. She heard that there were lots of hot dudes there, so she really can't wait.

"And you better stay way from them!" Carlos warns, looking through the rear-view mirror at his daughter, who just rolls her eyes. She's fifteen years old, she shouldn't be worrying about hot guys and stuff. She should be worrying about other things so Carlos doesn't like when she talks about boys.

"Is there hot girls there, dad?" Zander asks. Yes, Zander has a girlfriend who he's been with for a few months. She was going to join them on their little vacation, but she went on her own family vacation to Florida with her family, so she couldn't come. Anyway, just because he has a girlfriend that doesn't mean he can't look at other girls, and he did hear there were alot of hot girls in Hawaii so he's definitely looking forward to that.

"Hell yeah, there is!" Carlos replies with a grin. "The girls there are hot and _beautiful_."

"Cool." Allie says flatly, while Carlos just chuckles, taking his eyes off the road for a quick moment to look at her, taking her hand into his.

"But, they're not as beautiful as your mom," he adds. "She's _beyond_ beautiful."

"Sure they aren't," Allie says sarcistically. "Aubrey, there definitely is _alot_ of hot guys with _nice_ bodies in Hawaii!"

"Then go be with one of them." Carlos mutters.

Allie just giggles a bit. After all these years, Carlos is still that overprotective and jealous husband. She still gets him a little jealous on purpose and it's quite funny. He does the same thing, too. But they know they're just kidding.

* * *

After three and a half hours of being on that plane, they're all finally in Maui. A limo just dropped them off at the cottages, and all they're gonna do is drop the luggage off, maybe explore the cottages a bit then head out to breakfast.

"Okay, let's all meet out here in about fifteen minutes," Logan instructs, as they all stand outside of the four cottages, which are all right next to each other. They all look the same, so picking one shouldn't be a problem. They're all just gonna get a random one. "That gives us all enough time to drop our stuff off, change into different clothing, and look around a bit."

Everyone nods in agreement, before heading into a cottage with their family. The Garcia's choose one of the ones in the middle, while the Knight's choose the one right next to it, and the Diamond's and Mitchell's choose the ones at the ends.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Zander exclaims, as they enter.

"So, there's three bedrooms!" Carlos says. "Me and your mom get the biggest one which is down here, and there's two more upstairs! Aubrey and Isabella you guys are sharing one, and Zander you're getting your own. Now go upstairs and get a room and change then come back down here!"

Aubrey sighs, grabbing her luggage and heading upstairs. This cottage is really nice, she just doesn't like the fact that she has to share room with her little sister. She's so annoying, and talks a lot. Especially at night for some reason.

"They better not fight over who gets what room," Allie mutters, as her and Carlos enter the bedroom they're going to be staying at. It's really nice and big. It's about the same size as their bedroom back at home, so this should definitely do them good for the next three weeks. Plus, it's downstairs and far away from the kids' bedrooms, so they won't hear things at night.

"Both bedrooms probably look the same except one has two beds," Carlos says, as he slips off the Navy Blue v-neck he just had on, and puts on an Obey tank top, some black shorts that go a little under his knee's, and a red Obey snaback, while Allie changes into some white shorts, and a blue crop top with a bikkini under it just incase they go to the beach, and some white sandals.

"Let's take a picture," Allie says, as they both finish changing. She grabs her phone and puts on the camera. She stands in front of the mirror, while Carlos stands behind setting his hands on her bare waist from behind since she's wearing a crop top. For the picture, he leans down, kissing her cheek. "Our first picture in Maui! We're cute."

"Hell yeah," Carlos agrees.

After uploading the picture on Twitter and Instagram, they leave their bedroom.

_About thirty minutes later..._

Now that _everyone_ is ready, they're at Royal Lahaina Resort Luau. It's an 'All you can eat buffet', so they all have their food already and now they're just sitting down at a big table.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Kendall questions. They just got to Maui today, and he's still really exhausted from that almost four hour plane ride, so hopefully they don't do anything that involves a lot of energy. "I think we should just take it easy today, it's our first day here!"

"Yeah," James agrees. "Let's just go to the beach or something and we can get into doing more activities and stuff tomarrow."

"I think that sounds cool." Aubrey says. "I bet there's lots of cute shirtless boys at the beach right now."

Carlos glares at her, causing her to giggle a bit.

"She's just like you when you were her age," James tells Allie. "You were boy crazy!"

"No I wasn't!" Allie replies. "I just thought a lot of guys were hot, that's it."

"There's nothing wrong with that, what teenage girl didn't think a lot of guys were hot!?" Chelsea adds. She remembers when her and Allie were younger they would always see a lot of cute boys, look through magazines at all the hot celebrities. Now that they're older, they still think some guys are hot but they both have their husbands.

"I kinda didn't," Camille speaks up. "I never use to be all like that. Sure, I thought boys were cute but that's it. That is, until I met Logan! He's just cute _and_ hot."

Logan smiles, taking his wifes hand into hers.

"I always went for the edgy, punk kind of guys," Lucy says. "I don't know how I ended up with James, but I'm glad I did because he's amazing."

"I know I am." James grins.

While the grown ups conversate, the kids also conversate amongst themselves as well, eating and enjoying their first morning in Maui.

* * *

**I liked this chaaaaapter! **

**So, I AM doing a A New Journey sequel. Actually, I'm doing two! They're both "what if" stories, and I'll let ya know what they're gonna be about before I post them, which I'll also let you know when I do!**

**Review & Request! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one is Carlos' and Allie arguing over Carlos being too protective of the girls. **

* * *

"Hey guys," Aubrey greets, heading outside to the backyard patio, where her parents are. It's a boring Saturday night, and she wasn't orginally going to do anything. Her boyfriend Luis had plans with his family already, so she didn't have plans with him. But apparentely the plans were cancelled, so Luis invited her to the movies. She has to ask her parents first, even though she has her own car and liscense and is sixteen years old, they'll freak if she leaves without permission. Well, her dad definitely will. Not so much her mom, though. Allie is pretty chill, she'll just tell her to let her know next time where she's going, that's all.

"Hey," Allie smiles, getting off Carlos' lap and sitting beside him, watching as her daughter sits on the chair in front of them.

"Alright, what do you wanna ask us?" Carlos sighs, sitting up.

"Why do you always assume I'm gonna ask you something?" Aubrey asks. Seriously, she can't just sit down with her parents without her dad thinking she's gonna ask for something. Which usually she does have something to ask them, but still! There's been times where she just chills with them just because.

"I've known you for sixteen years, I can always tell when you're about to." Carlos says flatly. He can always tell when Aubrey, Allie, or even Bella are about to ask him something. They always have this look on their face, or the way they say 'hey' right before they ask. He knows his girls way too well. Zander on the other hand, he's pretty unpredictable so you can never tell what's coming out of his mouth. "Now, what is it?"

"Well, Luis' family plans were cancelled, and he invited me to the movies." Aubrey says. "Can I go?"

"This late?" Carlos questions, looking at the time on his phone. "It's almost 10:30 PM!"

"This isn't even late!" Aubrey says. "And if we make it in time we'll be able to catch a movie, or atleast a little bit of one! Please?"

"Aubrey, look outside!" Carlos tells his daughter, pointing to the glass wall/door that leads to the backyard, and it's pouring outside. Plus there's lightening and thunder, and Carlos definitely does not feel comfortable letting his daughter out in this type of weather. "You're not going out like this. Sorry, you can't go."

"Dad, it's lightening up!" Aubrey points out, as the rain gets lighter and lighter. She knows Carlos can tell the rain is almost about to stop, but he's still using it as an excuse to not let her go. She really appreciates that her dad cares and all, but sometimes he goes a little to overboard with this 'over protective' stuff, and it's kind of annoying.

"Just let her go." Allie tells her husband. The reason why Allie doesn't like when Carlos is too overprotective on the girls, is because she grew up with James! Her, along with her dad (when he was alive) were really protective, and it really did suck. So she knows how it feels. "The rain is almost about to stop and there's nothing wrong with her going to see a movie with her boyfriend!"

Just then, they hear the door that leads inside open, and it's Zander standing at the doorway.

"Hey, can I go pick Jasmine up?" he asks. Jasmine is his girlfriend. And that's another thing, Zander is allowed to be out as late as he wants whenever he wants, he's allowed to stay the night at Jasmine's house, and she's allowed to stay the night here, but Aubrey can't even go to the movies with her boyfriend? That's really unfair.

"Sure, go ahead." Carlos says.

Aubrey looks at her dad in disbelief. "Are you serious? You let him drive in this weather to go pick up his girlfriend, and I can't go to the movies? And I'm not even gonna be the one driving, Luis is gonna pick me up! Dad, it is so unfair that Zander can do whatever he wants whenever he wants, his girlfriend is allowed to spend the night, and he's allowed to stay the night at her house, but I can't do that with my boyfriend?"

"Look, it's different!" Carlos replies.

"It's really not," Aubrey says, heading toward the door. "Whatever then, just go let Zander do what he wants and I have to stay locked in the house!"

With that being said, she slams the door behind her, leaving Carlos and Allie alone.

"It really is unfair." Allie says, sitting up as well, and looking at Carlos. Allie knows exactly how Aubrey feels, and it's really annoying. When she was younger, James was allowed to go out anytime he wanted, and do anything he wanted, but she wasn't. It made he really mad. "If Zander is allowed to do all that, why shouldn't Aubrey be able to? As her parents we should _trust_ her. Especially because she never even gave us a reason not to trust her!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Carlos asks. "It is different! Zander's a dude, he can protect himself, defend himself, and he can't get pregnant!"

"I'm pretty sure Luis will protect Aubrey," Allie retorts, causing Carlos to roll his eyes. "And you're right, Zander can't get pregnant, but he _can_ get his girlfriend pregnant, and that's just as worse as a girl getting pregnant. And like I said, we should trust Aubrey! When did she ever give us a reason not to? She never did!"

"It doesn't matter, I already said no."

"It does matter!" she snaps. "Look, I know how it feels to be in Aubrey's shoes, and it's not a good feeling! It's really annoying, irritating, and unfair. Growing up, James was always allowed to go out and do stuff, I always was locked in the house! Remember when we were younger, when we first got together, how protective James was of me? And you'd always get irritated when he wouldn't let me go out with you? That's how it feels! It is unfair and I really don't see any problem in letting her go out with her boyfriend to see a movie."

"I really don't wanna hear your bullshit." Carlos says.

Allie rolls her eyes. "Well I don't wanna deal with your bullshit. I'm gonna go tell her she can go."

"Are you serious?" Carlos questions.

"Yup." she replies, getting up and heading inside.

"Ha, wow." Carlos smirks, rolling his eyes. "Whatever then."

* * *

Allie's use to Carlos being an asshole sometimes, so it doesn't really hurt her anymore. It does get her upset, but after being together for so long she's use to it. She's pretty upset right now, though. She's gonna go tell Aubrey she's allowed to go, then she's gonna go visit Kendall. She already texted him, and he said she can go over. She loves that he's always there for her, no matter what time it is, Kendall always knows how to make her feel better. And she just needs someone to talk to and laugh with right now.

She knocks on her daughters door, opening it when she hears a 'come in'. She enters the room, and sees Aubrey laying on the bed, looking pretty upset.

"Tell Luis to come pick you up," Allie says, while Aubrey looks at her in confusion. "You're allowed to go. I know your father can be really protective sometimes, and I know how it feels. I grew up with James! And I agree that he's really unfair with you, Bella, and Zander. So _I'm_ saying you can go."

"Thanks mom!" Aubrey exclaims, getting up and giving her mom a hug, which she returns. "You're the best."

"I know," Allie smiles, watching as Aubrey grabs her phone. "Well, I'm gonna go visit your Uncle Kendall for a bit. Don't be back too late, okay?"

"Okay!"

Allie leaves her oldest daughters room, then she goes into nine year old Bella's room, which is close to Aubrey's. Isabella has a couple friends over who are gonna stay the night, so they'd probably wanna stay here and do whatever nine year olds do instead of going with Allie, but she's just gonna let her daughter know.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna go visit Uncle Kendall for a while, okay?" Allie says, and Bella just nods. "Dad is downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay, tell Uncle Kendall I said Hi!" Bella says.

"I will." Allie replies, getting out and shutting the door behind her, before heading downstairs.

She goes into the living room, and Carlos is in there watching TV. He looks pretty upset, but she doesn't care! She's getting really tired of him being way too overprotective. Plus, it really is annoying that he gives Zander more freedom. That really isn't fair. She grabs her car keys off the couch, and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos questions.

"To Kendall's." she replies, walking out.

* * *

When she finally arrives at Kendall's house, she gets out of the car and heads to the door, knocking. After a few knocks, Kendall opens up, a smile appearing on his face as he sees his little sister.

"Hey!" he exclaims, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, dude." she smiles, hugging him back. When they pull away, he steps aside and lets her in, before shutting the door. She notices it's really quiet as she heads into the living room. It's too early for Chelsea along with Isaac and Matt to be sleeping, so they're probably not even home. "Where is everyone?"

"Chelsea took the boys to the mall, and they're at the movies." Kendall replies, sitting on the couch next to Allie. "They've been there since earlier and since me and the guys were at the studio I didn't go."

"Ah, I see." Allie nods. "So, me and Carlos are in a fight right now."

Kendall sighs. "What about now? Even being married you guys argue a lot! But atleast you guys don't break up!"

"I guess." she giggles a bit. "But, Aubrey asked to go to the movies with Luis, and Carlos said no, then he let Zander go pick up his girlfriend so she can stay the night, then we got into an argument about how he's too protective of the girls, and he gives Zander way more freedom then them. I mean, do you think it's fair that Zander can go out and do all that, but Aubrey can't even go to a movie with her boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't have a daughter, so I'm not really sure how Carlos sees it, but he does sound unfair." Kendall agrees. "If Carlos is worried about her getting pregnant, he's giving Zander all that freedom and what if he ends up getting his girlfriend pregnant. Wouldn't it be just as worse? Me and Chelsea treat Matt and Isaac fair, though. So we don't really have this problem. So did Aubrey end up going to the movies?"

"Yeah," Allie nods. "I let her go, and that made Carlos even mad more! But I don't even care."

"Well, just wait until he isn't so mad anymore, like tomarrow, then just talk to him _calmly_ about how Aubrey should have the same freedom as Zander."

"Alright," she sighs. "Thanks for the advice, dude."

"Anytime." he smiles, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Any readers out there? :/ **

**RandomFact: Go check out my new story! :D But I hate when dads give more freedom to the dudes -_- thats how mine is and it's so annoying!**

**Review & leave me more suggestions! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**This shall be the Garcia's going to Disneyworld! Btw, Bella isn't born in this yet, but Allie is pregnant so the twins are about five. **

* * *

"How long are we gonna be on this plane, daddy?" Aubrey asks.

"For about six hours." Carlos replies to his daughter.

"Is that a lot?" Zander questions.

"Kind of." he says.

Right now, him, Aubrey, Zander, and Allie are on a plane on their way to Orlando. They're gonna be going to Disney World for about a week, and they're really excited. Even though Allie is about seven months pregnant and can't get on the rides, she doesn't mind. She just felt the need to go on vacation for a while. Plus, she also loves Disney World because it's not all about rides, there's other activites to do. While they're over there, they're going to be staying at Disney's Gran Floridian Resort & Spa.

"I'm so huge." Allie pouts, setting both hands on her stomach. She's happy she's gonna have another little baby, she just hates how big she is. She looks like she swallowed a beach ball, and Carlos probably doesn't find that attractive at all. He says she's beautiful reguardless, but Allie knows he doesn't mean it. He's just saying that because he's her husband. Husbands are suppose to make their wifes feel good about themselves, right?

"Shut up," Carlos tells her. "You're pregnant, what do you expect?"

Allie shrugs. "I just don't like how I look when I'm this big."

"I've told you this so many times before, but I'm gonna tell you again, you're beautiful _reguardless_." he tells her. Everytime she's pregnant (this is only her second time), she has crazy mood swings and she always feels insecure. The mood swings drive him crazy. And he hates when she feels insecure. He can kind of understand why, though. Because she's really small.

"You're just saying that." she mutters. "I look like a whale."

"A beautiful whale." he replies, earning a glare from Allie. He just chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. "Babe, I'm just playing. You don't look like a whale."

Allie just sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so ready to pop this baby out."

"Me too." Carlos mumbles.

* * *

After six hours of being on that plane, they've finally arrived in Orlando Florida. They just arrived at their hotel, and since they're going to be there for a week, they're staying at the Suite. The limo just dropped them off, and now Carlos is getting the luggage on the luggage carts, while Allie along with the twins went to go get their key, then go up to their room.

"I like this hotel!" Aubrey exclaims, as they walk through the lobby to head to the elevator, since they're room is on one of the top floors, because it's a suite, they're on the higher floors since they're bigger.

"It's nice, huh?" Allie agrees. She always loves coming to Disneyworld. The last time they were here, the twins were still babies, so they really didn't get to enjoy their time here since they were small. But now they're old enough to ride the little kid rides. She knows they're gonna love it.

"When are we gonna go to Disneyworld?" Zander questions. He's been so excited for this vacation for the longest time, ever since he found out they were coming. So he's really impatient to get there and ride all the rides. Allie doesn't blame him, she remembers the first time she went to Disneyworld, she was really excited as well.

"In a little bit, we're gonna wait for daddy to get up there, then we're all gonna get ready, then we're going out for breakfast then we'll go, okay?" Allie tells her son.

He nods happily, as they exit the elevator and walk down to their suite.

Allie uses the key to open the door, and they all enter the big nice suite. This is gonna be perfect for them for the next week that they're going to be here. It has a kitchen, a living room with a flat screen, three bedrooms and they each have their own bathroom and flat screen as well, a hot tub, and a really nice balcony. Yeah, she already knows she's gonna love it here. She probably isn't even gonna wanna leave.

While the twins begin to explore, Allie just sits on the comfortable couch. Her back is starting to hurt, considering she's seven months pregnant, her stomach is pretty big and it hurts her back when she walks a lot or stands up for a long period of time. Hopefully she still can enjoy her time here, because it's going to involve a lot of walking.

She sighs as she hears a knock on the door. It's Carlos with the luggage. With a bit of difficulties, she gets up and walks over to the door, her hand on her back since it's still hurting. She hates the last few months of pregnancy, she just wants to have her baby girl already. After this baby, she's definitely having no more kids. She already has a daughter and a son, and she's going to have another daughter, she thinks that two girls and a boy is good enough.

"Does your back hurt?" Carlos asks, rolling in the luggage cart, then shutting the door behind him. He didn't really wanna take the vacation right now that she's pregnant, but she insisted so they just came. He just hates how she's always in pain, and he wants her to enjoy the time here. She probably won't be able to, though.

"Yeah," she nods, slowly sitting back down on the couch, leaning back on it.

"Let me give you a back massage," Carlos offers, sitting on the couch next to her. He always gives her back massages when her back hurts, and they always seem to work. He signals for her to sit up, since she can't lay on her stomach she was to be sitting down when he does it. When she sits up, Carlos starts soothingly massaging her back. "You think you're gonna be alright going out today? We can stay in, and we'll just go out tomorrow...we have a week, it's not really a big deal."

"No, I'll be fine." she tells him. "Zander and Aubrey are really excited about going today, I don't wanna let them down just because I don't feel good."

"But if you don't feel good we shouldn't go."

"I'm fine." she insists.

"Whatever you say." he mumbles, continuing to massage her back.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and sucky, and that I haven't updated in forever. I've had a lot of writers block and no inspiration because I get no reviews on this story anymore.**

**Sooo...PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS! :D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
